Under Our Noses
by Clue-Sama
Summary: Sequel to What Am I Doing? This is more about Ichiru and Nezumi, though so... Nezumi seems to be having trouble figuring out who he likes more: his brother... or Ichiru. Of course, Ichiru isn't denying what he's feeling, though...
1. Chapter 1 Man Wife and Manipulation

**Under Our Noses**- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction: Sequel.

**Disclaimer**- Don't Own VK. T-T But I do own Nezumi! :holds up Nezumi: :D

**Nezumi**: "Ack! What the--?!"

**Author's Notes**:Hey, hey! :D Look- it's the sequel to _What Am I Doing?_, finally! Sorry it took so long. DX I've been sick, _extremely_ busy, lazy... ... Then it took like... ten minutes to think of the title. XD

Oh and I've been watching the anime and now I can't help, but type "Kiryuu" instead of "Kiryu" so... can someone tell me if Ichiru's name is "Ichiruu"?... Ew, that looks incorrect... Ok, so how about this? Ichiru Kiryuu. Aaaand my formatting will be a tiny bit different. I'm gonna see if FanFiction will leave the italics in so I'll be using that for thoughts...

Anyways... This one's more about Ichiru and Nezumi's plot to get their brothers who've finally settled down. It takes place only about a few weeks after the first one. Now... a few of you kept complaining that the little brothers just need to get with each other and leave Zero and Kaname alone... wellllll... they _miiiiight_. Might not, though. That's kinda why they've gotten together to break them up.

Oh and in case you haven't read _What Am I Doing?_... go read it before reading the SEQUEL, which is this one. X3

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 1- Man Wife and Manipulation**_

-**Zero**-

"Kaname, do you want anything while I'm out?"

"...No, just hurry back."

That was usually how the mornings and evenings went now. It wasn't as boring as it sounds, though. It was more like... normalcy. Like a scene from some old 70's show or something- I was the wife with the short, sandy, curled hair sporting a dress and apron in the softest of blues. While Kaname sat at the table with the day's newspaper; a cup of fresh coffee next to him and his already empty breakfast plate. His brunette hair smoothed back with grease and his nice pressed clothes hiding that lovely figure from me.

But that's not how we looked right now- trust me. Rewind, and I'll tell you how us boys really looked that morning.

My usually volumeless silver hair stuck out every which way from an eventful night in Kaname's room (which is where I slept most of the time now) and I guess you could call the giant red shirt a dress since it went down past my knees. It hung off of one of my shoulders while I shuffled out of the bathroom into the main room of Kaname's unnecessarily large dorm, mumbling the lines mentioned earlier. Kaname was sitting at a chair with a cup of tea, but he only wore a pair of sweat pants and I could very well see his perfectly toned chest and abs. They weren't huge but the smooth lines of his six-pack covered up the true strength of the young pureblood. He glanced at me with sleepy burgundy eyes and answered his reply softly.

A smile slid across his lips as he raised the tea to them, still looking up at me. I returned his expression and crept over. He set down the cup on a side table and opened his arms for me and I fell into him happily. Heh, I wonder how _everyone_ else on campus would react if they saw this side of me? Away from Kaname, I was still the stoic, unapproachable Zero.

"What's with you this morning?" I questioned as I nuzzled into Kaname's chest like a kitten and purring just as such.

"Nothing, but you look mighty sexy in that shirt..." he answered gently, but a mischievious hand pushed up the back of the shirt and groped at my bare bottom, making me gasp.

"K-Kaname, stop that! I have to go into town..." I grinned at him, though, leaning up to place a kiss on his soft lips. He promptly kissed back and when his tongue decided to come in, I could taste the sweetened tea and the cream he took with it. Pulling away I murmurred jokingly, "How am I supposed to go shopping after that...?"

He just chuckled and ran a hand down my back. I actually figured that shopping could wait and that I would just stay on Kaname's lap because all classes were out today, but a few loud knocks were heard at the door. We both sighed and I slid from him onto the floor. He patted my head as he stood and walked over to get the door.

As soon as it opened I heard him exclaim, "Nezumi!" and when I looked up sharply, Kaname's brat of a little brother was standing in front of me, grinning.

"Hi, Uncle Kiryu!"

I just narrowed my eyes at him and, as Kaname walked up behind him, Nezumi narrowed his green ones as well before turning to Kaname.

"Brother, may I stay with you and Kiryu-san...? Ichiru-kun is out..." he pouted at that last sentence, whereas Kaname and I started at my brother's name and how it was used in the very sentence. Ichiru-_kun_?

Kaname stammered most uncharacteristically, "Y-yes you can stay, but Zero has to go shopping as well..."

Well, he didn't seem to want to ask about Ichiru, but I sure as hell wasn't afraid to.

"Kuran? Since when did you and Ichiru get on first-name basis?"

Nezumi's grin flashed back with a nasty glint to it and he said eerily pleasant, "Ichiru-kun? He is my friend. It's been like that for quite some time, you know. He's very nice, your brother, and I'm glad I have at least one friend."

"...Ichiru hates vampires," I growled bluntly. After I had my first time with Kaname, I found Ichiru willfully and told him that I could not go with him. Ichiru seemed like he was cool with it and I had expected him to freak, but no. He then randomly stated that he didn't like vampires any longer, so he wouldn't be able to join me in any activities with Kaname, which actually bothered me. He was still my little brother whom I enjoyed being with when he wasn't trying to rape me.

Nezumi only tilted his head to the side and he replied, "Well, he seems to like me. I don't like hunters... or humans, really, but I like Ichiru-kun." He offered a fanged grin and I still kept my angry look while Kaname sighed in the background.

"Oh, for God's sake. Zero, if he likes Ichiru, then so be it. Calm down," he said, exasperated. I turned a slightly shocked pair of gray eyes to him and he raised his eyebrows back at me. He was basically letting me to let it go and that he was fine with this. What?!

Nezumi is a freakin' psychopath and now he's friends with _my_ brother?

I just rolled my eyes, releasing a groan and rising to my feet; liking that I was a good six inches taller than Nezumi. He now had to glare up at me and I smirked, turning on my heel to go change because at this point, I'd rather go out shopping.

**xxxxxx-xxxxxx**

I seemed to be having quite the time figuring out whether I wanted strawberry jelly or apple jelly when suddenly I felt an arm slink around my neck to rest on my other shoulder and, very cliche-ish, I looked at the hand resting on my shoulder before actually turning to see who it was.

"Ichiru! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, more surprised than actually shocked. I barely saw him much- he didn't hang around campus all the time (as far as I know) and it's not THAT small of a world that I'd see him out and about.

My little brother grinned at me- when did he get to be my height...?

"Zero, what do you mean what am I doing? I'm out sampling the wares of this fine, fine area."

I blinked at him, still holding the two glass jars of jelly in my hands loosely. Suddenly, after he removed his arm from me, my shock faded and I said knowingly, yet flatly, "You mean, you're out shopping for Nezumi Kuran?"

Ichiru crammed his hands into his faded blue jeans and shrugged, "Ah, I guess he got to go over to Kana...Kuran-san's to wait, then. Yes, I'll probably get something for him, too..."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and began to walk away; absently deciding that Kaname wouldn't care if I just got both apple and strawberry and dropping the jars into the hand cart that I had. Ichiru started after me, unprompted and said, almost wistfully, "You've met Nezumi, right?"

"Yeah. Real great kid." I answered bitterly. Ichiru ignored the tone- or maybe he didn't hear it in his little admiration speech.

"I met him not too long ago. We just immediately got along and I knew he was a vampire and he definitely knew me... most vampires tend to know us Kiryuus, huh? Anyways, he's younger than me and when he began to seek me out, calling my name with a squealing undertone, it was like having a little puppy following me around..."

Ok, now, I do not think my little brother could see it, but I had the utmost look of appallation (I don't know/care if that's a word or not X3) on my face at his obviously smitten babbling. The poor idiot was falling for this kid? Being my awesomely blunt self I turned back to him, barely concealing the disgust in my voice: "Ichiru, don't tell me you actually_ like_ that brat!"

His cheeks took on a slight pink tint when he shrugged again, looking down at the floor.

"Wh-why not? He's nice. ...Besides, I think I deserve some affection after you rejected me..."

I let out a loud snort and tilted my head back in a sarcastic laugh, turning back sharply to go to another area in the store. Ichiru pouted along after me, still.

"Right! After _I_ rejected you! As if you took a noble road of winning me over. But it's all right. Yeah, whatever, I rejected you. Doesn't matter- I was with Kaname, so it didn't matter if you came using fair play. ...And you _didn't_ mind you."

"Yeah... I know."

We both knew that I would never have the same level of trust for Ichiru and also that I would never let him live it down. He molested me and caused signifigant issues a few weeks ago and then up and disappeared and NOW when he pops up again, it's with that freak, Nezumi! It's like he's for everything I'm against, and it didn't used to be like that... Although... why does it seem like I'm always missing something...? --

"So?"

My now ashamed little brother glanced back up at me. "What?"

"Does he know? That you love him."

The blush darkened a bit and he cast an embarrassed stare at the shelf of groceries in front of us.

"I- I wouldn't call it love... but I don't think he knows... I haven't told him, anyways. I mean, he could know..."

I waved a hand to silence him and his rattling again, "Ah, well, love is as good a word as any..." I paused to smirk over my shoulder at him. "Besides, has any other boy made you blush like that?"

His eyebrows lowered and he mumbled, "Shut up, Zero. He blushes for me, too, you know."

I turned my attention back to the items infront of me, feeling comfortable at this friendly and interesting topic.

"That's a good sign. You may have noticed, but... I hate Nezumi. But if you like him then that's fine. As long as you leave me out of your lust...?"

He caught onto my gist and said immediately, "O-of course! I'm really sorry about that, you know."

"You've told me. Anyways, I'm pretty much done here, " I said, putting a last item into my full basket. "You should be getting that something for Nezumi." I smirked again. It's so fun teasing people with their crushes. He sighed with a soft smile and grumbled good-naturedly, "Yeah, yeah..." his eyes fell to the products in my basket.

_Oh boy... here we go..._

"What's that...?" he narrowed his eyes to see down into it before reaching down and

grabbing a box. Pulling it out, I rolled my eyes when he examined it.

"Ichiru, those are condoms."

"...!!" he dropped them back into the hand cart quickly and his face was as red as the zip-up jacket he sported. "I-I'm sorry..."

My face was a bit red, too, but I smiled at my younger brother. "It's fine... besides... I'm the wife- I have to buy the embarrassing things."

He tilted his head at me as I waved my hand in a small wave when I turned on my heel to go to checkout. I was very pleasant now. It seemed like our relationship was healing faster than I thought. I did not exactly want to thank Nezumi for attracting my brother to get his mind off of me, but it sure did make me feel better to not have to worry about Ichiru raping me or hurting himself because I "rejected" him, as he put it. And to see him so happy and in love... it makes a big brother feel special...

I was lost in my own bliss and I didn't notice the cashier boy blush a bit as he rang up the condoms...

Or my brother walking out of the store with not one purchase and an evil look on his face.

-**Nezumi**- ((I've never written as him before, so bear with me... ))

My head snapped up as I felt him, yes I could sense him, his aura. Ichiru was back.

I hadn't bit him, no, but I've spent so much time with him as of late, his aura was as familiar to me as my brother's strong, lovely aura. Speaking of him... I glanced over at Kaname- he was busying himself with some paperwork at his desk, unaware of Ichiru. I guessed he didn't ever know Ichiru enough to get his aura down like I have... have I really spent so much time around that Kiryuu? The thought attempted to annoy me, but not much...

((this is sort of a un-factual story... wouldn't Kaname be able to sense Ichiru anyway? X3 Oh well!))

"Hm. Big brother?"

He looked up. "What is it?"

"...Ichiru-kun is back! I'll be going now!" For this to work, Kaname must think that I adore Ichiru, so I wore the look of a girl with her crush walking by and I let the tiny blush over my cheeks. _This is so stupid... _I thought angrily. I took this chance to read Kaname's mind...

_He must really like that kid... Otherwise he wouldn't miss the chance to be alone with me while Zero is out... And such an early detection of Ichiru. His aura must be attractive to Nezumi's feelings._

It was working: Kaname thought that I had feelings for Ichiru, b-but an attraction to my feelings? Impossible...

"Very well, go on. Mind the sun."

" I will; thank you! Bye, nii-san!" I squealed ridiculously, running for the door, grabbing my black boots on the way out. Using my vampiric speed, I practically warped outside to the edge of the campus, on a bench under a tree. (I was lazy). I could see Ichiru walking closer, unfazed by my random appearance. His being a hunter, he was probably conditined to see me running, unlike the normal humans who only felt the wind or don't notice until after we've stopped.

"What happened?" I asked, leaning over to place one boot on my right foot. Ichiru reached me now, and began, "I found him. He was in the store you specified..." suddenly, he knelt before me, genlty nudging my hands aside, and finishing the tying of my boot laces... I opened my mouth to ask what exactly he thought he was doing but he shot a sharp look up at me. It was one that silently told me to hush and let him do it. I clamped my mouth shut and the soft smile that I caught on the older male's face as he looked back down to tie the bow made me... it made me _blush_.

Ichiru quietly continued his report of what him and his twin had spoke about, but I was quite distracted now.

_Wh-what's wrong with him...! What's wrong with __**me**__?! I'm blushing! This is embarrassing...! _

By the time he was finished telling me the story, my eyes were tightly shut as if that would hide the flare of color on my face. When I opened one of my eyes a crack a few seconds later, I saw that he grabbed the first boot's partner and he reached out to hook his hand around my left calf, which looked like a child's leg in his larger hand. At that, I opened both eyes wide and stifled a gasp. A bit of a grip on my muscle from him and then I did something even more embarrassing than the wild blushing: when his hand slid gingerly down the length of the back of my leg to hold my black stocking-clad foot... I made some sort of noise that must have been borne from a moan and a squeak. Immediately, my hands flew up to cover my mouth and that blush that insists on staining my fair skin and being extremely noticable. He paused, one hand holding my foot and the other holding the boot.

Silver eyes locked with my emerald ones and his eyebrows were raised in surprise. Agh! How could I be manipulative if Ichiru thought I was so girly?! I only act that way in front of Kaname and the others- the vampires around here are suckers for a sweet little boy. The two Kiriyuus are the only ones that have seen my true nature.

_Ichiru will never take me seriously if he finds out that I'm only a... only a pureblood kid who's never really been in a sexual encounter... I- I have to be tough and serious..._

I blinked at him and lowered my hands... along with my head. The blush faded a tiny, tiny bit, but he was still looking at me. I felt his hand slip away from my foot slowly and I chanced a peek at him. His face was deathly serious... and then after he apparently saw something satisfying in my eyes he smiled softly. Ggh! What--!

"Wh-what?!"

"Nothing, Nezumi..."

I growled softly and glared at him... and read his mind.

_I am not stupid, Nezumi-kun. I know you're reading my mind, but I will allow you to know what I'm thinking..._

_You're the cutest vampire I've ever seen in my life._

Green eyes widened. _Cute...? He thinks I'm cute? ..._ I tilted my head foward to let the cocoa-colored locks cover the damnable blush on me face AGAIN. I.. I couldn't back down. I can't be passive to him. He is _my_ pawn right now...

"Boys of my age aren't supposed to be cute... Don't call me that..."

He shrugged and gently grabbed my foot again, lightly caressing the slim, shapely figure of it. I clenched my fangs together and let out a mean-sounding hiss rather than the shudder and whimper I wanted to release.

"S-Stop it, Ichiru...! Ah..!" I tried, attempting to insult him with such a rude tone of his first name with no honorifics, but my voice wavered and whispered his name. He smirked now, groping at my calf again.

"Fine... I won't call you cute. Besides, you're right. Such a..._ developed _young man of your age and stature should be called... _sexy_."

My breath hitched in my throat in a half sob, half whine and I whispered, "Oh, God... Ichiru... please stop... I don't like being like this..."

Thankfully, he listened and paused- his hands still on me though.

"Don't like being what?"

"I..." I turned my head to look at a rose bush surrounded by butterflies over by a tree and crossed my arms over my chest protectively. "I don't like being weak and helpless... I feel controlled."

...He smiled warmly up at me. "Controlled? I'm not controlling you, but if it feels good then that's not a bad thing, Nezumi... And if I'm manipulating you to make you feel good--"

I snapped my head back to look at him at that menacing word while he continued, "then that only means that I want you to trust me with your body and that I like you." My arms fell away from my chest slowly as his words sunk in.

"You... you like me?"

"Well, yes. You are very... cute... and intelligent." He said his words hesitantly due to the earlier rebuking of him from it, but I suppose it was fine. I _do_ follow him around like a pet out in public...looking adroable. -- How demeaning...but...

"Th-thank you." I lowered my brow in an angry sort of pout. I tend to get mad when I'm only a little embarrassed and I mumbled, "Now put my shoe on before I kill you..." he chuckled deeply and said, "Ok, ok..." and began obeying. I watched his quick fingers tie the laces and I wondered who was it that I liked more? My brother or Ichiru? We had gotten together to get our brothers back, but--

My thoughts were involved in a screaming pile up of the words and emotions in one screeching mess when I felt warmth on my lips. My hands automatically shot up to brace myself on the silver hair in front of me, to maybe pull him off. Ichiru was kissing me!! The heat rushed to my lower regions and I groaned quietly at the feeling and then more heat rose to my cheeks at my terribly mortifying noise and the very actions that were taking place. My fingers tightened in his hair and he moaned softly. I...I made him moan... I pulled slightly harder and he grunted in response, pulling away.

"I see you like getting reactions... Too bad I'm the seme, huh?"

"Wah?!" I managed to squeal before he kissed my mouth again. This time I felt his tongue flick over my lips and into my mouth.

_OhmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod...--_

-Zero-

"Zero, what are you looking at? Come eat. I'm going back to bed later- it's too early for me, so if you're leaving to go do something later then... Zero!"

"Huh?" I replied brilliantly and looked over my shoulder. Kaname sighed and stood up, coming over to where I was to look out of the window.

"Oh. Look over there- it's Nezumi and Ichiru," I explained while pointing way out on the edge of campus. We were up on the second floor of the Moon Dorms, so Kaname shouldn't have had a hard time seeing them like I was...

"What are they doing, Kaname?"

"Kissing." and he turned around to drag me back to the table.

"What?!"

"They are kissing. I told you that they liked each other. Nezumi told you, too. What's wrong? Ichiru seems to have moved on. Isn't that good?"

I couldn't wrap my mind around it...

"B-but... forget it. You're right. I guess I just thought it wouldn't have ended so quick."

Kaname smirked and tore a piece of toast off with his fangs that was smeared with a mix of strawberry and apple jelly saying, "Well, maybe he's not as stubborn about his feelings like you."

"Shut up!"

--

**Author's Notes**! AWWW!! Nezumi is a true tsundere! Cold and aloof and BAM! Blushing and making odd noises! That's a real tsundere for ya! Anywayses... a nice long chappie, huh? Yeah, when I got back from school on Fri, I fell asleep around 5 pm and woke up at like... 12 am, so right now it's about... 7:30am and I'm hyper and tired at the same time...!! . yaaaay--!

So does anyone have any different opinions of Nezu-kun now than what they thought of him in the first one? I like him. Thinks he's so tough. 3 Cute! I love my tsunderes.

**Nezumi**: :blushes and crosses arms: "It's not that big a deal... "

Right, so! I've been thinking. Is there anywhere where one could post their own stories? A nice site with good, responsive traffic like this one. But it's my own characters, not a fanfiction. If you enjoy my style of writing then there's plenty more original work to read, if you guys could help me out...? Pleeeease...?

...CONDOMS! XDDDD

Oh...and I have some bad news, ya'll... ((X3)) I'm thinking of discontinuing that one story- _Alone in the Dark_. RIGHT after I started it, my favorite KH pairing became RoxasxSora... so... um... Sorry!! ; And that's not all. This update was really easy to get in because I happened to fall asleep forever and have enough energy to type, so while the flippin' story is up and healthily began, the updates might be uber slow and shorter- perhaps even crappier. I'll try my best, but exams are the week after the next and I don't have the internet still, so over the summer... who knows... --

I'll start chapter two now!! :types!:

Ah well, whatever will be, will be. My philosophy to live by! And review! That's one _you_ should live by!

Anata ga ichiban!! :3


	2. Chapter 2 Dirty Child

**Under Our Noses**- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction: Sequel.

**Disclaimer**- Don't Own VK. T-T But I do own Nezumi! :holds up Nezumi: :D

**Nezumi**: "Ack! What the--?!"

**Warnings: **A little IchiruxNezumi yaoi!! X3

**Author's Notes**: I'm writing this right after the first one! Yay! :D AHHH! THERE'S SOMETHING IN MY EYYYYYE!! xo :pout...:

Anyway... Here's chapter two! :3 Ah, and due to the immeidate kickoff of IchixNezu- this one might be shorter than _What Am I Doing? _but I'll try to think of something to draw it out. And I think most of the story will be in Nezumi's POV and a bit of Ichiru's and maaaaybe some Zero/Kaname for the KanamexZero sections just so it stays a traditional fanfiction with borrowed characters. I love not knowing what I'm doing beforehand. -

Leap before you look, kids! X3

Enjoy! :D

--

_**Chapter 2- Dirty Child**_

-**Nezumi**- ((ah, he's so fun to type as!!))

"I-Ichiru, stop leaning on me, I'm gonna fall over."

"Sorry, but you're smushy and I'm tired of standing here. What are they doing?"

I rolled my eyes and looked over to my brother and his lover saying, "They're just... talking. Sitting on that bench over by that fountain and talking."

Ichiru let out a deep, raspy groan. I swallowed at the image it gave me while he griped, "What! Why are they _still_ talking?"

"They are a couple, that's why."

I felt Ichiru's antsyness cease and he got quiet. I turned and put my back to the wall in the mall we were all in and asked, "What's wrong now?"

"...you know if I had a girlfriend... or a boyfriend, I wonder if I would be able to just sit with them and _talk_..."

I removed my eyes from him as he turned to look down at me... (he was so tall...) and I felt my cheeks get warmer when I began imagining Ichiru and I over on the bench talking to each other animatedly and laughing. And then when our giggles died off slowly, we would look at each other in the eyes he would lean in and--

"Hey, Nezumi, they are coming this way! What should we do?"

I snapped back into reality and I said, a bit flustered, "O-ok! Shut up and...uh... look! There's a bathroom over there!" I grabbed Ichiru's hand and tugged him over into the men's bathroom several feet away. I pushed the door closed faster than the pressurized hinges would have liked, but no sooner than the door shielded us both, I heard Kaname and Zero walk by; Kaname was saying, "...It smells like Nezumi and Ichiru were here not to long ago." and Zero replied cheerfully, "I bet they are here on a date!" and my brother laughed. A sweet, dark sound.

I frowned. Recalling my earlier thoughts about Ichiru and I by the fountain, I became confused... How could I be attracted to Ichiru and in love with my brother at the same time? I sighed and turned to Ichiru, keeping my face cool and stern, but when I saw the look on Ichiru's face, my eyes were wide again in question. His eyes were half-lidded and he was looking at me as if he was the vampire and I was the prey. He took a step closer and I, one back. His hand rose to my face and his fingers gently stroked my cheek... I closed my eyes and shrank back, but he just pressed ever closer, his hand sliding down to my neck. My eyes shot back open with a gasp.

"Ichiru...! This isn't funny! Cut it out...!" I said hastily in a humiliating high-pitched voice.

His eyebrows knitted together and he whispered huskily, "I'm sorry, Nezumi..." and he bent to place a single kiss on my lips coaxing a tiny whine from me. "Come on... let's go find them," he murmured against the corner of my mouth.

He patiently waited for my daze to fade and when I stepped out from the door, he held it open for me to walk out.

_Why does he keep doing this...? We are here for our brothers...so why...? And it's me, too. I am a pureblood- a Kuran! If I sincerely wished for him to stop, I could kill him with a mere thought; obviously, Ichiru trusts me and does not use a magical shield around me so it should be easy to fend him off..._

However, as I thought of this, it only served to make me even more torn. If I could've gotten him off of me, why didn't I? I blindly followed Ichiru looking crestfallen. If only... if only I could do this right. The point of us even acting like we liked each other was to lower our brothers' guards and then seduce them or pit them against each other when they least expected it. We weresupposed to _pretend_ we were lovers out in public and steal the brothers away- not bring the charade behind closed doors. We were to multitask...

My chest and head hurt and I brought one hand up to those respective areas and slowed my walk. I felt sick, too... suddenly a sharp pain shot through my chest and down my legs, causing me to fall to my knees. A few people passing by faltered in their walks as well, but none stopped and for that I was glad. It was my thirst- I needed blood. I gulped and opened my mouth to call out to Ichiru because he was still walking ahead. My voice came out like a scratchy whimper and I swallowed again.

"Ichiru...! ICHIRU_, h-help...!_" I rasped. He looked over his shoulder, finally, and his eyes bugged at the sight of me on my hands and knees. I let my head hang as I heard him rush over quickly.

"Hey! Nezumi, look at me..." he said quietly, but I couldn't raise my head... how long had I gone without blood or tablets...? "Nezumi!" He brought his hand up under my chin and my body went on edge.

_Food_... I opened my eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong, Nezumi. Come on."

_I could... bite him... _I could feel his pulse through his fingers.

"Is it blood? Do you need blood? Where are your tablets?"

"M...my room..."

_Blood... I need to..._ I began panting and I could feel my fangs lengthen. I whimpered and squeezed my eyes shut.

_No... not in the mall... not Ichiru..._

I cried out, earning more attention by the customers, and let my forehead rest against Ichiru's chest. He put an arm around my quivering body and he whispered to me, "It's all right... I'll get you out of here..." and he began shushing my small sobs. I calmed down a bit and in the back of my mind, behind all of the bloodlust I wondered if either he was a poorly trained hunter- no one should really get in the way of a blood-deprived vampire- or if... he cared about the pain I was in and wanted to help spare the negativties of this attack I was having in the human mall. Besides... if I drew _anyone's_ blood or if Ichiru decided to dispose of me here, big brother would smell and come and all hell would break loose.

I whined yet again in agony as Ichiru picked me up, bridal style, and shooed helpful patrons away as they asked do I need an ambulance. I buried my tear-streaked face into his black button-up shirt-clad chest. I prayed that they wouldn't end up seeing my fangs- they were extending past my lip now and I gripped at Ichiru's nape as I put my arms around his neck.

"Oh, Ichiru... h-help me... m-my chest..."

"I know... but listen to my heart... just concentrate on that and that only..."

I bit my lip as he began walking swiftly back to the entrance with his long legs at full stride. I pressed even farther into Ichiru's warmth and listened. His heartbeat was quick and strong. It was beating faster than normal, probably from walking so fast with a sixteen year old vampire in his arms... no... this was the sound of fear. He was afraid for me...

Suddenly, I felt the heat of the summer sun on my skin and tried to growl, but it came out as a weak whine and I didn't dare look up to see where he was taking me. I'd probably die right then. A few seconds later, I heard rustling and felt tall, thick grass brushing over my legs which were dangling from Ichiru's arms. He knelt and attempted to lay me down in the deep grass to get me out of the sun, but the only part of me that hit the ground was my bottom- I let out a small cry of protest and would not release his neck. I most likely looked like a child, because that is what I was, it seemed. If I couldn't control myself or keep my blood intake up, then I must be a weak, irresponsible child.

More tears fell from my eyes at my patheticness and Ichiru frowned deeply.

"Nezumi...here."

My breathing caught in my throat as he unfastened the first few buttons on his shirt, baring his neck and collarbone. My green eyes took on a disgusting shade of a bloody green, I knew, and my hands slid back around to hold Ichiru's head, tilting it to the side. I could see it, I could see his soft, sensitive neck beating above his pulse. The blood was less than an inch under his skin... but... this was Ichiru we were talking about here...

"Ichiru...I...I--"

"Would you just... do it."

"I could...ch-change you or... kill you." I panted.

"I don't care; bite me!" he nearly begged.

I lost it and I dove up at him, sinking my enlarged fangs into the flesh. Ichiru yelped and moaned, his arms tightening around my waist. I felt him begin to shake above me and small moans were exhorted from him as I drew blood. Some of the sweet-tasting liquid dribbled from the corner of my mouth onto my brown dress shirt I wore, but I didn't care, not one bit. Ichiru tasted phenomenal and this was the first time I ever had a hunter's blood. No one told me that they tasted like this! The blood was thick with the fit youthfulness of an eternal teenager and the delicate sweetness of a graceful, beautiful person of the profession.

"N...Nezu...mi..." he mumbled, sounding dizzy. I swallowed the last mouthful I sucked from him and pulled away, giving an apologetic lick to the bite mark. His eyes were half-mast and I used the back of my hand to wipe the blood away from my mouth. He slumped on me a little and I steadied him.

"Ichiru? Oh no, I took too much... Ichiru just think your answer if you can't talk: Are you ok...?"

_I'm so glad you didn't die..._

_Nezumi..._

His eyes closed then and I almost panicked, but I heard his heartbeat still pumping the rest of his blood around him, filling up the veins I drained. I felt so guilty, but... thankful, as well. I could tell that he would not change from my bite, but he would scar over and... when a vampire bites someone and they survive, they have that person's blood flowing in them. They essentially become each other's and they develop a bond. I could now feel Ichiru. I could feel him more than my brother inside of the mall some distance away. His essence was in me, keeping me alive and when I thought about it like that, it made me want to never bite another human or vampire, but only him.

I stood and picked Ichiru up, now, but I had to throw him over my shoulder- he was too tall for me to carry him like he did me and I started back to the school. I used my speed and got us back in a short time and I was soon laying a bandaged Ichiru on my bed. Running my eyes over him and feeling a dull pain in my neck where he was bitten made me smile slightly. I could feel what he feels a little. I didn't think the same applied to him because _I _bit _him,_ so it only went one way.

Turning away from him, I went to my closet and pulled out another shirt to replace my bloodied one. I undid the buttons and let the cloth slide from my body. The sudden chill of the air-conditioning raised goosebumps on my skin and when I went to turn to see if I had covered Ichiru, his face was inches from my own. I jumped back a bit and laughed nervously, "Y-you scared me..."

"You scared me, too."

He released the simple stealth spell from himself and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around me. I blushed and brought my arms up around him too, even though it felt weird to hug someone without a shirt on.

"...Ichiru, you shouldn't be up... you lost a lot of blood..."

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again. You're so dumb," he whispered into my hair and his hug tightened.

"..."

I remained silent as he drew me back and did what I was actually expecting for once. He kissed me on the lips. Gently. No rush. I let him and kissed back a little myself, but he stopped and let his mouth hover a few centimeters away as he rested his forehead on mine, looking down... at my body. I blushed as he smirked and said, teasingly, "Well, if you aren't built like a Kuran."

"...I- I _am_ a Kuran, stupid..."

"I know, I know. But I've seen Kaname's body..."

"You have?" I asked, truly curious... and a bit jealous.

His voice turned into a gentle rumble in his chest as he brought up his hands to trace my contours. I shuddered under his touches as he whispered darkly, "They forgot to lock the door." My eyes widened at the implied meaning in his tone. I knew of that night and I knew what he was talking about, but the tone I mean is... what I mean is "They forgot to lock the door" means "Is _your_ door locked?"

My goosebumps turned into those from the cold to those of Ichiru's touch and I _really_ wish my door wasn't locked. Because it was. And Ichiru carried me over to the bed and laid me down on it. I knew my face was about as red as the blood that was bleeding through Ichiru's bandages and I was as stiff as a steel bar with nervousness... B-but I mean my whole body not my... Ok...so maybe I had a bit of an erection...but I wasn't talking about that. ;

I closed my eyes again when he staddled me on all fours and I felt his fingers ghosting down my chest. We knew I was only sixteen and that Ichiru was not going to do anything rash. It wasn't spoken, but I... I trusted him and he knew me.

"I-Ichiru..." I whimpered softly.

"If you want to stop me, now's the time," he offered evenly making me open my eyes.

"Th-that's not fair. Wh... What if I want to stop you later?" I asked, honestly wanting to know. He chuckled and smiled warmly down at me and my current pout.

"Well, Nezumi... I'm not doing what I'll be doing later. Do you want to stop _now_?" He illustrated what he meant by lowering his head to my collarbone and suckling there.

"N-no..." I breathed.

"Now?" He went lower and flicked his tongue over one of my hardened nipples, ripping a moan from me and an arching of the hips when he began sucking on it.

"Ah... no...! Ng...no...no..." I was making the worse sounds. I thought so anyways. I bit my lip as I tilted my head back into the pillow. I was so busy telling my nerves to shut down for a moment except for that one particular area until I felt air on my butt... I yelped and sat bolt upright, screeching, "What are you doing?!"

"Calm down, I'm only going to... well, just lay back down. It'll feel good. I'm not going to do what you're thinking of..." He paused to smirk. "You're only sixteen."

I smiled a little at that. As if such a thing would only stop intercourse and not all of these other things Ichiru was doing to me.

"Go on. Lay back down..." he purred and gently pushed me back down to the mattress. I obeyed after glancing in shame at my exposed buttocks... Ichiru smiled and kissed me again, distracting me from his hand straying over to a bottle of hand lotion on the bedside table and pumping a handful into his palm...

"...Ahh!" I gasped sharply and pushed my hips up to get away from an intruder... I managed to peer inbetween my shocked-open, still-clothed legs to see Ichiru's arm disappear under me. I focused on my butt and realized what had happened. He had inserted one lotion-slicked finger into me. I blushed madly and snarled in embarrassment. Not only was his finger in me, it was quite uncomfortable.

He applied more lotion to his fingers when he slid the first out saying sweetly, "This next one will hurt." I gulped and nodded, noticing how he didn't even bother to say 'a little'. I tried to relax and maybe pretend I wasn't doing this right now, but suddenly I felt a stabbing, searing pain inside of me and I cried out. Ichiru did not remove his fingers though and silenced me with his mouth. He kissed me and swallowed my screams as he scissored his fingers. My cries were sprinkled with sobs- it hurt so much, but the fresh blood in my system managed to numb the flaming feeling in my rear, if only a little.

Ichiru pulled away a bit to see if I was done yelling and I was, I was only sniffling a little and growling lightly in pain- his two fingers were still in me.

"I think I'm far enough..." he mumbled to himself.

I held my breath as he started sliding his fingers in and out easily. The lotion had did it's job and sweat would soon help with lubrication as the sensation lightened and I moaned. I didn't even care- it felt good.. and I barely noticed him push in deeper because I was meeting his fingers with my hips and moaning and he was moaning with me. From what, I don't know, but I quickly ran through his thoughts...

_Oh, God, Nezumi... I- I feel you reading my mind, but all I can think about is how sexy you are right now... Your moans are driving me crazy..._

I glanced up at him and he seemed entranced with me, gazing at my face steadily and groaning every once and a while. I think he may even be touching himself...

All at once, an electricity of some sort shot through me and touched every nerve in my being, making me see white and stars and I heard myself cry out his name in ecstasy. It was amazing- the feeling. I had no clue what it was, but it didn't happen again because Ichiru had stopped to examine me. I moaned and scooted myself down on his fingers whispering hoarsely, "Do it again... don't stop yet..."

And he did. He kept touching that area inside of me and I kept screaming his name as if he couldn't hear me crying for him. Like I had to let him know how good he was making me feel and he couldn't hear. During his ministrations, he yanked my shorts down all the way because he correctly figured that I would tear them with my legs that were struggling to spread wider so that he could get in further. Of course, I don't think that he could with his fingers, but my body didn't really use logic, but instinct. Anyways, my hardened length was aching for release and I reached down to shamefully take care of it in front of him. (I know, weird considering he's the one with his fingers doing what they were) However, Ichiru leaned foward to stop me and my hands came in contact with his shoulders instead. Not missing a beat, though, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him to me to kiss him with a whimper- his clothed stomach rubbed against my erection.

Suddenly, I felt that pressure building up in my loins and I buried my face in Ichiru's blood-scented shoulder, moaning quietly.

"I-Ichiru...I'm...no, don't..."

I didn't want to come in front of him... it was awkward enough doing this in the first place.

"It's fine... go ahead," he prompted, following up with another rub against the nerves in me and my throbbing member. I groaned loudly, but sinking my fangs into his shoulder to keep from being so beastly-sounding. He moaned, too, at the pain and perhaps pleasure. I made sure not too pierce too deeply this time and while the blood flowed a little, I did not drink.

"Nezumi, come on... come for me..."

I panted wildly and the next time his fingertips hit the spot, I removed my fangs from his skin and screamed his name again, ejaculating on our bellies. My arms fell, exhausted from his back and I flopped back onto the dampened sheets and pillow, panting. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of how smooth his breathing was compared to mine. He removed his fingers from me and used his other hand to gently rub my arm.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm... yes." I said, my throat hurting a little from screaming so much.

Ichiru made a small noise of approval of my answer and of contentment and moved to slide off of the bed. I listened to him go into the attatched bathroom and run some water- I was too tired to open my eyes at the moment. Besides, I was trying to absorb what just happened. Ichiru... pleasured me, to use a subtle term. I did not really want to think of Kaname and how I still felt for him as well, but seemed to have no qualms about letting Ichiru show his clear affection for me.

When he came back to the bed a few minutes later, I managed to open my eyes and look up at him sleepily. He had no shirt on and I could smell the slight scent of unfamiliar sperm. His sperm. I... guess I had given him an erection as well... I blushed at that and the sight of his thin body that was laced with the wiry muscles of a person who kept himself strong and in-shape. He offered a smile towards me and I smiled back a bit. He produced a wash cloth and began washing my own seed off of my skin, which killed me. I was so gross... Xl

"S-sorry about your shirt... Ichiru..."

He laughed and said joked, "It's fine. I wouldn't have wanted it to get dirty any other way."

I blushed, making a small whining sound at his odd compliment and focused on the pleasant feeling of the gentle circles he was making with the moist cloth. I purred quietly ((I wish I could purr!! XO )) for him and noted randomly that the sun had just set.

"...I'm glad there's no class tonight..." I said, mostly to myself. "I don't think I would be able to stay awake anyways..." ((I made classes out again! X3))

"Sorry, did I exhaust you, Nezu-chan?" he asked, teasing me.

"...yes. You did." I surprised him by not complaining.

Suddenly, he stopped washing and I looked down my body to see that I was clean, but he had a serious look on his face. I sat up, finally pulling my shorts back on, hissing slightly at the pain in my butt.

"Ichiru...?"

"Do you still want to seperate our brothers?"

"Yes..." I answered slowly... where was this going?

"...Why?" he asked quietly.

I started at that and our eyes locked- mine in a painful shock at what he was getting at and his faded from a blunt curiosity into a hurt look. He basically wanted to know if I wanted him and not Kaname, but I... I couldn't answer him. I wanted to, but I couldn't.

He stood up swiftly and I wondered if that salty scent were his tears.

"Ichiru--!"

"Goodnight, Nezumi," he said quickly, his voice sounding stormy. He left without even going back into the bathroom to get his shirt and he only threw the washcloth back on his way out.

I cast my eyes to my body, dejectedly. My body that had been stimulated thouroughly by Ichiru and I felt so terrible for not answering right. Because there was a right answer to his question. I loved him, not Kaname, but why didn't I answer him?

_Because I am a coward._

And I could feel Ichiru, still. I could feel his injured state of mind, too and I hated that I was the cause of his sorrow. I could also sense how far he was going away. He was nearly off of the campus- he must be running. To where...?

I rolled over and buried my face in my folded arms, willing myself not to cry like the child I was. A dirty, perverse child... but an unconditioned child, none the less.

--

**Author's Notes:** ...What's "owari" mean?

Poor Nezu...Poor Ichiru, too! Well... at least I've got some conflict to work off of now ;.

Ah, and I think I'll put some Zero and Kaname back into the action to please you peoples. Are you all getting annoyed with the OC being the main character...? DX Sorry!! :squeals:

I liked the part where Nezumi had that attack in the mall. It was cooool! X3 And cute how he suddenly had to depend on Ichiru like that! _Awww_! What did you think?

Oh and... :giggles: the only reason Nezumi was so... _loud_ during the lemon/lime is 'cause he's so virgin-y.

Oh yeah AND... I don't know exactly what happens between a victim of a pureblood vampire bite, except that they change, so- for the sake of the plotline- didn't make Ichiru change. But I used the mental bond thing from lightpathetic's stories (which you should read- they are the BEST- especially _Mature Kink _and _A Place For Us_) so if that's not really in VK, then credit to that goes to her/him. (I don't know what gender they are!! DX)

...REVIEW! X3 :runs away:

Anata ga ichiban!! ;3


	3. Chapter 3 Devote

**Under Our Noses**- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction: Sequel.

**Disclaimer**- Don't Own VK. T-T But I do own Nezumi! :holds up Nezumi: :D

**Nezumi**: "Ack! What the--?!"

**Author's Notes: **Oh my God... bronchitis... royally SUCKS. xx Well, here's an update!! Oh and I think my discontinuation of _Alone in the Dark_ might be canceled. I read a good KH fic with Riku in it and I got the feel for RikuxSora again, so I added a chappie 2 to that! X3 You should uh... go read that, too.

Enjoyyyy!

--

_**Chapter 3- Devote**_

**-Kaname-**

"...Nii-san?"

I looked down to my little brother and jumped at the chance to talk to him- he seemed so down lately...

"What is it?"

"Um... h-have you seen Ichiru...kun around as of late?"

"Hm... no, actually," I answered thoughtfully. I _hadn't_ seen Ichiru or felt him anywhere. And when Nezumi wasn't with me, I would see him wandering around campus all hours of the day, looking lost. He probably was looking for him, poor thing.

"Oh..." he replied quietly and returned his eyes back to the ground. We were off to class, but Nezumi looked exhausted.

"Nezumi, have you been sleeping?" I asked him, truly concerned, and he quickly looked up at me with a wide-eyed stare as if he thought I wouldn't notice.

"U-um. Well--"

"What happened?"

"..."

I waited for him to reply, but suddenly Zero ran up, sporting his prefect armband, leaving Yuuki to deal with the girls.

"Kaname, what's wrong with Nezumi?"

"...?" Nezumi and I looked at Zero quizically.

"O-oh. Sorry. I just... I've noticed how upset Nezumi looked recently and I thought you might know. But I haven't been able to ask."

So now, Zero and I were both watching Nezumi, waiting. He glued on the fakest smile ever and said, "It's nothing." and ran off to get into the school. We both stared after him before I said, "Zero, Ichiru hasn't been around... and Nezumi bit him."

"He bit him?!" he hissed.

"Yes... but Ichiru didn't change. Don't worry."

"...Are you going to bite me one day?"

**-Nezumi-**

_Where is he...? It hurts having him so far away..._

I had my cheek rested on the cool wood surface of the classroom's tiered desks. I couldn't sleep, because I could feel him... I could feel him very far from me. All I could think about was how his face looked when I foolishly said that I intended on still seperating our brothers. I mean... of course I really don't, but the task had been so deeply etched in my mind as a first priority that I didn't think about it. If he were to ask again, I would definitely say, "Of course not- I have you." but what good was that now if the time for that had come and gone?

I was close to letting my eyes close over stinging, sleep-deprived eyes when the teacher said, "Nezumi-kun! What is the answer to this question?!" I glared up at him, only moving my head so that I was on my chin. He was trying to be smart by calling on a relaxing student, but I'm confident that I shut him up by running my eyes over the question he scribbled on the board before saying, "Sensei... that equation has been written incorrectly. There shouldn't be a variable infront of that number there... otherwise the answer is an infinite number which could not possibly be what you intended to have." and I plopped my head back on its cheek.

But the desk was unpleasantly warm where my head had already laid...

--

I half-sneered at the odd, clear red flowing through the water with the dissolving blood tablet in it. Kaname held it out for me to take, and I did.

"...Brother, do you drink from Zero?" I asked, lowering the glass away from my eyes- I didn't want to look at it right now.

Kaname started at my question and prehaps from the flat tone of my voice. I usually had that sweet little tinge to it, but... that wasn't necessary anymore.

"Well... no. That's something kind of dangerous to a human. Even if I did, I would have to ask Zero first- it's not just a bite, you know..."

I knew what he meant, but I asked anyway, "What do you mean, 'it's not just a bite'?"

He leaned back in his chair with his legs spread open and I sat in front of him on the floor, but I felt nothing at his exposed crotch. Although, the lack of feeling only stung more because it reminded me of how Ichiru was the one for me.

"I'll use Zero and I as an example. I want to bite him very badly; that sort of comes natural to a vampire who has any sort of attraction toward anyone. So I bite him. He could change into a Level D vampire, which would probably cause him to go through great pains. He would be treated quite badly by the others and have to drink blood. Considering that he hunts Level E vampires and his family was killed by a vampire... that wouldn't sit well with him. Speaking of Level Es, Zero could become one and...he would have to be killed."

My brother paused and cleared his throat... he must really love Zero to have complications when speaking of his death. He continued though.

"However, if he didn't change- which there is a study going on right now over if the victim is willing to give their blood, if they won't change- there would be a mental... bond, if you will between the vampire and the giver. It does happen, we all know, but it's only known between pureblood vampires biting a human who changed anyway." He waved his hand absently finishing, "And that sort of bond was different. The victim hated his changer and attempted to kill her."

"Oh... so... say _I_ bit a human who wanted me to bite him... and he didn't change..."

He looked at me warily, "...You might be able to feel him, yes. ...Why? Did you bite Ichiru?"

"...No, but I was thinking about it... How he would taste..." I dropped my eyes to the liquid in my cup and dispite myself kept going on, "I often wondered how it would feel to bite him... if he would taste like a human who I've been fed back at home or..." I felt my eyes glaze over. "If he would have a flavor to him that would go unparalleled forever, no matter who I bit after him..."

"Nezumi..." Kaname said lowly. "It is against the rules to bite a human here..."

I swiftly rose my head and shook away the bloodlust that was growing for Ichiru and said quietly, "I-I'm sorry. I wouldn't..." I had ended up talking like I _knew _how he tasted... I read Kaname's mind to see if he suspected anything.

_I know that Nezumi bit Ichiru... I could smell it at the mall. Perhaps I should stop waiting for Nezumi to tell me and just let him know that I know..._

I closed my eyes and cursed myself for being so weak that day again, but hid the feeling from Kaname as I tilted my head back to down the glass of faux-blood.

"...I bit Ichiru, brother."

"Nezumi. Where did you bite him?" he asked pointlessly- he obviously can't feel me reading his mind like Ichiru could.

"At the mall."

He sighed, "Did he want you to?"

"Yes, Kaname. He did. He begged me to." I replied, not caring anymore. I was tired and I wanted Ichiru back. The blood tablet water tasted disgusting and thin on my tongue. I wanted Ichiru's blood, too. It was far stronger than a regular bloodlust, I could tell. I _needed_ Ichiru, now.

"I see... so he didn't change, but now he's gone..."

It wasn't really a question, but a statement repeated to commit it to memory. Perhaps Kaname was planning on biting Zero soon. How sickeningly sweet.

"Yes. And I feel like I'm going crazy... or maybe dying. I need Ichiru, brother..." my voice wavered a little and I dropped my head in agony, but Kaname made no move to comfort me.

"You've done something irreversable. That sort of thing is a committment and now that Ichiru's blood is in you, he is a part of you. You two have to devote yourselves to one another. Ichiru is also in the wrong for leaving at such a time. You're only just getting used to this bond and dependence on his blood. I bet you can feel him."

I nodded, tears falling from my eyes.

"And it hurts. You need his blood, don't you?"

I nodded again, a small whine emitting from me.

"I can only hope that he returns before you go insane from the need..."

"Me, too..." I whispered.

**-Zero-**

I rolled my eyes as Kaname griped about how I shouldn't skip class. He was such a worry-wart. I only skip class so that I could come see him. --

He was still going on as I stood in his doorway with my uniform on and him in some casual clothes when I decided to kiss him firmly, shutting him up. I pressed up against him when I won that little battle by way of him putting his arms around me. I backed him up into his room and reached back to shut the door behind us, locking it. (I learned my lesson about those damn locks.)

We immeidately started ridding each other of our clothes in the middle of his dorm room. I tried to keep my noises low- the other vampires were probably trying to work or sleep in their rooms around us. However, Kaname heard the choked sounds I was making and licked at the shell of my ear; whispering, "It's alright. They know."

I hissed back, like I had to stay quiet, "They _know_?! Kaname!"

He chuckled at my embarrassedness and shoved his hands up under my white undershirt, feeling me up.

"Well... you've been loud before, you know. Besides, you're always over here. They were bound to find out.

"Still... they hate me enough as it is..."

"Since when do you care what others thought of you?"

Suddenly, I felt an impatient thigh come up and grind incessantly at my growing erection and I moaned, tilting my head back.

"I...I _don't_...ah...shit..." I swore breathlessly.

When my neck was exposed, I felt Kaname dip his head in to suck there, right on my windpipe. Immediately, my hand flew up to hold his head there.

"Bite me." I ordered.

"Zero..."

"Please, Kaname. I... I want you to. I want to be a part of you... eternally."

"..."

"Kaname..." I moaned, both in heat and in pleading.

"A-Alright." he whispered hesitantly- he just didn't want to cause me pain, is all.

I sighed happily, letting him go, and he removed his leg from in between my legs. He looked up at me with such a seriousness in his eyes that I supposed this was very important to him- like a couple finally deciding to have a baby, putting their bodies at risk for STDs and such. I stared back into his eyes to let him know that I was serious about this, too, when I saw red- blood red- creep into his already aurburn eyes and he murmured, "I'll try to make it not hurt..."

My eyes widened in fear... but I wasn't afraid that he'd hurt me or that he'd kill me. Kaname wouldn't do that to me. However, his eyes burned with a wicked thirst and his fangs grew right before my eyes. I let him push me against the door and grab a handful of my silver fringe, pulling my head to the side to expose my neck again. I closed my eyes when I felt him drag his hot, wet tongue up the side of my neck in a way that he's done before. I wondered fleetingly if he had wanted to bite me during sex in the past.

Such thoughs poofed away when he sharply, but not roughly, buried his lengthy fangs into my neck with a gasp from me. It only hurt for a moment and I felt him hesitate at my noise. I whispered, "Go ahead..." He made a low noise and when the blood flowed, he drank. I moaned at the sensation. While it was my _blood_ being sucked out of two holes in my neck, it felt arousingly good. My eyes were half-closed and I had my hand up in Kaname's soft, dark hair again. His other hand held me up at the waist because my legs were buckling at the pleasure... or maybe the blood loss. Either way, I could barley stand and he gradually let me slip down the wall, him still at my neck.

Once we were on the floor, I could hear myself panting and feel the sweat sliding down my neck. Kaname was gulping noisily, hungrily and I groaned again. It felt so wonderful...

"Oh... Zero..." he growled huskily against my neck, kissing the wasted blood off of my unbroken skin.

"Wait... why are you... stopping? It felt..." I asked, dazed and tired feeling all of a sudden.

"I have to stop, " he clarified, licking my neck again. Any pain I had left over faded and my eyes fluttered as I turned back to look at him and his bloody face when he pulled back.

"Am I... are we...?" I mumbled, finally letting my eyes close, but trying to stay awake so that I could hear him answer my unfinished question.

"Yes." I heard the smile in his voice. "We are devoted."

--

**Author's Noteseseses: **Oooh, I'm so awesome! I mean... no, I mean it: I'm awesome. Definitley. X3 Just kidding, but that was a good chappie, even if it was kinda dry. But that's why I put Kaname finally biting Zero in! To lube it up a bit. :snicker: I'm such a pervert. XD

Anyway, the Nezumi-narrarated parts were more for information at my non-factual fanfiction, unless that info about the biting and the bonds is really in the manga/anime. If it is then... I'm psychic! oo If not well... eh, it's a fanfiction. X3 'Sides. I needed a way to put in Nezumi's condition of missing his bond-sharer.

And for Kaname's example, the part about the person who had hated his changer... I was using Zero and Shizuka from the manga/anime! XD But in here, it's just for the thingy, so he wasn't really talking about Zero and Shizuka.

Please review! Ideas are welcome, if you want to put anything in!

Anata ga ichibaaaaaan! ;3


	4. Chapter 4 When the Cat's Away

**Under Our Noses**- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction: Sequel.

**Disclaimer**- Don't Own VK. T-T But I do own Nezumi! :holds up Nezumi: :D

**Nezumi**: "Ack! What the--?!"

**Author's Notes-** Whelp... I'd say it's about time for an update. X3 What will this one hold in store for a downtrodden Nezumi? I noticed that my last chappie was a _bit_ shorter than the first two... but I guarantee that this one will be a good length!! It might cut the whole story down a chappie cause I might put too much info in this, but... oh well.

**Warnings:** I put some IchixNezu in!! It's good too. :D

Please enjoy! T-T :sob:

--

_**Chapter 4- When The Cat's Away...**_

**-Ichiru-**

I felt so... ill. I can't believe that after all of that... he still wants his brother. Not even _I_ want Zero anymore, but Nezumi... he wants Kaname. That's _twice_ I've lost someone to that damn Kuran. Fool me once, shame on me... fool me twice... it's still my fault. To trust a _vampire_...

But Nezumi's being a vampire wasn't something that I ever really thought of except for that one time- when he bit me. Sometimes, I would see his fangs when he spoke to me, but I never dwelled on it for long... because I loved him.

"Nezumi..." I mumbled to myself, sounding pathetic. I put a hand up to the bandaging he had given me after I fed him. That really only served to make me angrier. I gave my _blood _to him! I kept him alive and he goes back to his dear brother?

Even so... my anger wouldn't let me stay mad at him. I could feel a tingling of some kind in my very veins. It was Nezumi... and he was sad. I wondered if he could feel how upset I was too and if he knew where I was.

I glanced up to see where I was, squinting at the light of the rising sun. ...I didn't know. I was... somewhere, I guess, but I've never been here. I sighed and shrugged the huge shirt I swiped off of some drunk fat guy laying on a sidewalk in the town around Cross Academy back onto my shoulder. I had been gone for about two days and I spent those days thinking. I looked back from where I'd come from. I wasn't _too_ far from the school.

_Maybe I could go back... I can't just leave him... It feels weird being too far from him. Like its not supposed to be like this. Besides, I'm being stupid._

I sighed. Yes, I was being stupid. Even if Nezumi still wanted his brother, he let me do those things to him... so there had to be some feeling in him for me. Besides, he was sad about something and I felt like I had to be there to make him feel better, whatever it was.

I turned around to walk all the way back to him... today was his birthday, you know.

**-Nezumi-**

They had a bond. Kaname and Zero had a bond just like Ichiru and I, but they were together... And Kaname could drink him and make love to him. Just like they were doing now.

I glared at the sight of Kaname on top of Zero in my brother's bed and I sneered at the scent of Zero's blood in the air and I growled deep in my stomach at the sound of their moans.

I walked back out, not caring that they didn't even stop when Kaname looked over his shoulder with blood dripping off of his chin to see who came in with his blood red eyes. He had only turned back to drink more of a panting and groaning Zero.

It's been three days now that I've been hanging on with these despicable blood tablets- those poor excuse of a substitute for blood. I swallowed five of them now without any water. I grabbed at my chest as I snarled to myself, in my dorm room, "These aren't _working_!!" and I threw the little case that they were in against the wall so hard that the case shattered, sending shards everywhere and when it fell away, I could see a crack in the wall. I panted and fell to my knees, burying my head in my lap.

"Ichiru... Ichiru..." I whispered.

_If I hadn't bitten him, I wouldn't need his blood like this... I wouldn't need _him_ like this._

I dug my nails into the carpet, shredding it down to the hard floor underneath and took a deep, if not shaky breath.

"I could... I could go out and find a human. I could kill them so that I wouldn't have to worry about making a Level D or another person who I'd share a bond with... Th-that could work..." I said almost silently to myself, only half-sane, I knew. Something in me gnawed at my brain at the thought of biting someone else- feeling foreign skin around my fangs. I shook it away, telling myself that it was the only way. Ichiru wasn't here and I needed real blood. I knew that it was _Ichiru's _blood that I wanted not _real _blood, per se, but... if it would keep me from destroying myself...

I stood slowly and turned to my window, noting the full moon out. I could feel my skin crawl with power and smiled disturbingly as I opened the window to leap out.

I hummed "Happy Birthday" to myself as I ran for the academy's gates.

**-Ichiru-**

Finally... I made it back to the town around the academy. Sure, I was on the edge of town, but in it, nonetheless. I walked in farther, looking around the dark streets before me. This place was creepy at night. No one was out and if they were, they were in one of the little ramen shops quietly slurping away...

Suddenly, I heard a short cry from somewhere and I dashed to the source. ...Had I known what I was about to see, I would've walked in another direction.

"N-Nezumi...?" I whispered.

His head snapped up from whomever he was on top of.

"Ichiru? ...Ichiru!" he cried, jumping up and throwing himself at me, leaving the person unconscious on the ground. I limply put my arms around him as well, but my attention was on the body in the alley.

"What did you do...?" I said, still in a whisper- I couldn't say anything any louder at the moment.

He glanced up at me as if he didn't know what I was talking about, but turned to look behind him. As soon as he saw the body, he looked ashamed.

"I didn't bite her... I couldn't. I needed you." he admitted quietly and I brought my eyes down to look into his darkened green ones. I saw that his fangs were enlarged like that time in the mall and the red crawling into the green made me feel... anxious. I _wanted_ him to bite me. I couldn't wait, it felt like. It scared me- how needy I felt.

"What about Kana--" I started to say, but I was silenced by Nezumi, who leaned up to give a bruising kiss. I moaned at the much-needed contact, but managed to reach down to pull him off. He growled slightly and licked his lips greedily, his pupils dilated.

"E...Erase her memory," I panted. Before I even got the sentence fully out, Nezumi turned to the girl and I felt a strong pulse pump out from his body. In his impatience, he probably erased her memories all the way back to when she was two. I even forgot a few seconds of my memory and I could only imagine how much the people inside their homes forgot just then.

"Nezumi!" I chastised, but he turned again, throwing his arms around my neck and kissing me again. I felt his tongue push its way into my mouth and I grunted in annoyance. I used my tongue to tell him that _I_ was the dominant one and I felt him grind his hips into mine while whimpering in need.

"Take us back to your room," I commanded against his lips.

Before I even blinked, I felt the AC and smelt the familiar scent of Nezumi's room. When the blink came, I saw how much his room had changed physically. Stuff was thrown everywhere and against one wall, the bed was flipped over on it's side; against another, blood tablets and the case's remains lay strewn everywhere.

"Nezumi?" I questioned, nodding to the mess, but, again, he ignored me and came closer. I didn't object though and took him in my arms, kissing his temples, ears, eyelids and his lips. I heard some shuffling and he pulled me over to his bed that he'd just put back into its place with his powers. I pushed him back on it a bit roughly- hey, _he _was being all less-talk-more-sex, so...

I straddled him and he reached up, tangling his fingers in my hair and tugging. A low thunder in my chest and he loosened a bit. That's right... you're _my_ uke. I demonstrated my dominance with a knee to his palpable erection, getting an open-mouthed moan from him.

"I-Ichiru... I'm seventeen today..." he managed to say between gasps.

"I know..." I kissed him. "But that's still not old enough..." I informed disappointedly.

"I don't care..." he pressed.

"Me neither," I admitted with a smirk.

He smiled at me then, a true, loving smile and he leaned up to kiss me deeply, which I happily responded to, gently working my mouth against his.

"So…?" I pulled back enough to question. "Are you sure that you want me to…?"

He sobered up a little out of his lust and stared up at me, seriously considering… He bit his lip and looked away to the side a bit.

"…Think about it…" I prodded. Yes, he _should_ be sure about this. If I were to take his virginity and he regretted it later, feeling used and filthy… I wouldn't be able to look at him.

"A-Actually… Ichiru… I'm not sure that we should…" he confessed, blushing.

I only smiled and brought my hand up to stroke his soft hair, comfortingly.

"It's fine. I understand… perhaps you're not ready."

"I'm sorry… I just… I'm scared. I…I…" big, wet tears rolled down his cheeks and I smiled sympathetically.

"No, don't cry- it's all right. I'll wait for you… Nezumi," I breathed his name and went to kiss him again, but when I slipped my tongue into his mouth, I could feel his fangs and their largeness.

He moaned from the feel of my firm tongue brushing over the suddenly-sensitive tips and arched himself up into me, grabbing at the hair at the small of my neck, ruthlessly.

"Are you hungry?" I purred into his ear.

"Yes…! Oh… please…" he softly begged with a slight whimper.

I nodded and sat up, on my knees, and tore the old, grimy bandages away, revealing the used area. Immediately, Nezumi's eyes latched onto it, looking starved again. I kept my eyes on him though, because maybe if I kept eye contact… he would be sure to remember who I was and not kill me.

"Ok… here…" I whispered and lowered myself back down onto him, tilting my head to the side.

No sooner than I presented my neck to him, he impaled my barely healed skin with his fangs, immediately drawing blood. I let out a soft cry and gripped the sheets around us, grinding my teeth to keep from screaming- this hurt more than last time…

"Ow… N-Nezumi…!"

He pulled back only to say, "I'm sorry- it'll feel better soon." And he was back at my neck, drawing my life from me. The pain gradually decreased and a light pleasurable feeling began to take its place… when suddenly I felt his slim waist grinding against my own groin vehemently. I moaned and pushed back, enjoying the feeling of both his movements and his sucking at my neck. I felt Nezumi's blood-slicked lips curl into a grin against the holes in my neck. I let out an airy laugh myself and let my hand dance its way up his thigh. I heard him gulp down more blood before burying his nose into the curve of my shoulder and whining in heat.

"Ichiru... Ichiru, I missed you so much..." he said, muffled.

"Kaname--"

"Forget him." he snapped, bringing his bloody face back up to give me a stern face. "I don't need him. I need you. I...need you..." he said the words again, his eyes losing focus- he was trying it out on his tongue and letting the concept of "need" soak into his brain. So when he understood, he looked up at me again with a newfound shine in his green eyes.

"I just... need you- I love you."

"I love you, too, Nezumi..." I nuzzled my face into his now soaked hair, but didn't care about the blood getting on my face and said slyly, "But you just wait until you let me in you. Then I can really show you how much I love you."

"Sh-shut up! I'll bite you again!" he pouted indignantly before giving a 'I'm only kidding' smile and leaning in to kiss away the blood around my newly established bite-area.

"Aren't you going to pass out again?"

"Why? Did you want me to?" I asked, feigning offense.

"No! But... last time you blacked out..."

"...I am a little sleepy, but... I think I could wait until I've had a shower."

We exchanged looks and...

--

"I-Ichiru...!" he panted, breathless. Probably because I keep kissing him and taking his air. ...Or maybe it's because I had my nude form pressed up against _his _naked body and our erections slid against each other's, slick from the scalding water pelting me in the back at the moment. Either way, he was making the best sounds, and if I was making him feel good, then it's fine.

We just got in here, but I had fun undressing him and watching him stare at me with his mouth slightly open like he was going to say something, but no words came. I even let him undress me- which he seemed to find interesting. I know I did- he helped himself to exploring my body. He finally got to see my penis and what he did to it. I asked him too: "See, Nezumi? Do you see what you do to me...?" I whispered, stepping foward to embrace him, running my hands down his smooth, yet vampiricly-muscled back. He seemed quite intent on touching it, too- his hand was drifting down my abdomen, but I had grinned and tugged him into the shower.

So here we were now, me teasing him, but not without my own torturous rubbing against him. I shuddered when he leaned up and sucked at my collarbone gently, leaving a mark. When he pulled away, I saw him smile, proud that he had marked me in a more human manner than the still reddened area on my neck. While I was glad that I was getting clean, I was just as enthralled that I had another dirty encounter with my lover.

"Ichiru?"

"Hm?" I replied, stroking his soft bottom, making him squirm.

"...Can I touch you?" he asked shyly.

"You already are..." I tilted my head, but his blush darkened and he cast his eyes downward then back up to me meaningfully, and then I understood. I smiled and stepped back from him a little.

"Oh. Go ahead." I assured him, cheerfully- to make him feel more comfortable.

He stared at it for a moment, before flashing a quick glance up at me and then reaching out tentatively. He hesitated when he got too close and I stifled a laugh- he was so cute...

"It's alright- it won't bite you," I teased.

"Shut up!" he cried and glared up at me.

With a newfound determination, he gently put his palm on the underside of my erection and I shivered with the feeling of it going through my body. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back a little. I heard him make a noise of interest and I felt his hand close around me. I swallowed and bit my lip when he slowly began pumping up and down the shaft. I let out a lazy-sounding moan and looked back at him. He was focusing on his actions intensely. He tilted his head to the side in curiousity and brought his hand farther down to mess with the rest of my anatomy, earning a groan from me.

But he let out his own little squeak when I came foward to touch his obviously virgin member. His hand jumped away, but I caught it and we caught each other's eyes again. Mine, reassuring; his nervous. I put his hand back on mine, while I brushed the tip of his head with my thumb. I felt the wave of pleasure shake his body and he whimpered. Funny, how he whimpers and I moan- it's no wonder he's the uke. Of course, I moaned with him, because when I did that, he squeezed mine in return. I gathered myself and demonstrated with the tip of his again and after his little moan, he did it to me. I gave him a louder-than-normal noise so that he would feel confident. And it did feel good, but I'm not as loud as him. ;

I resorted to stroking the upper side of his cock while he tossed his head back, growling in his throat while exploring me with both of his hands. The very sight of the water running down his cream-colored body was making me want to rape him, but I knew better.

When he began bucking a little, I stopped and his head snapped up and he stammered, flustered, "W-wait... I was... about to--"

"I know..." I mumbled and got on my knees, the water spraying Nezumi's chest now. He knew what I was doing and his hands fidgeted with each other anxiously. I looked back up at him and smiled.

"Calm down, Nezumi. ...Here."

I reached up and took his hands, placing them on top of my head- he immediately began fiddling with the wet, silver strands. I sighed. Nervous, much?

"For some reason, that makes people less nervous." I explained and he nodded, probably not even listening. I shook the rest of my hair out of my eyes and held his hips still. I ran my tongue up the underside of his suprisingly hard length, and good thing I held him still, because he gasped, gripping my hair painfully hard and I felt his hips jerk forward. He whimpered and I felt him double over, wrapped around my head. He whined, "That was so embarrassing..."

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked, serious- I didn't want to scare him or anything...

He tightened his grip in my hair again and he murmurred, "No..."

Nodding, I waited until he stood up again before giving a small lick to the sensitive spot under the head. He tried not to jerk, this time, but I breathed against the skin, "Don't hold back..." and proceeded to take him in my mouth. At first he tried curling up again, but seeing as how he was standing up, he couldn't, so he pressed his hips against me to get farther in. And at first, the moan started in his belly, but it made its way up and out of his mouth, loudly. I encouraged this and reached behind him, pressing against his butt. I needed his first of everything to be good so that if he _ever_ wished to do it again, he would not be afraid to ask or come onto me. He complied and happily scooted closer, his pulsating cock becoming more stimulated.

"Ah... uhn... Ichiru..." he panted in almost a whisper.

I 'mmm'ed, still at his organ, knowing the vibrations would feel good resonating around all of those nerves in him. And he did moan again, but this one almost came out like a scream. I smirked and drew back a bit, beginning to drill into the tip with my tongue. His hips bucked forward again, the tip hitting the back of my throat. I didn't cough or anything- I have no gag reflex, but I did make a small noise that meant, 'jeez, a bit needy?'

"I'm... I'mmm--aahhh..." he snarled/moaned a few seconds later. Well, I think he's about to come.

I felt his hands pulling at my hair to get me off, but I stayed latched on, giving a slight bite to tell him to quit. He yelped at the feel of my teeth and I did it again, causing him to spill over and ejaculate. I swallowed as he did, waiting until he was empty to pull all the way back. I licked my lips and stood back up, keeping eye contact with him. I couldn't really tell if that was sweat on him or not, but he looked tired at least and we both smiled at each other.

Suddenly, I felt a hand at my unsatisfied erection and I gasped at the sudden pressure, feeling my muscles twitch in my hips. I caught an evil-looking grin on Nezumi's face and he began pumping hard and fast. I moaned at the extra heat and groaned his name, bucking into his hand, coming on his upper stomach and palm. We both looked at the substance on him and I rose an eyebrow when he brought his hand up to his mouth. I bit my lip in a returning horniness when he closed his eyes and flicked his tongue out over the white stuff.

"...salty," he said. He looked up at me sleepily purring, "You taste good."

"So do you..." I commented and reached back turning off the too hot shower when I saw the rest of my seed run off of his body.

We both stood examining each other before I ended up having to carry him back to bed to dry his lazy butt off. I really shouldn't leave him alone anymore- he was _exhausted_.

_When the cat's away... _

_the mouse will get restless and horny all at once._

"Heeey..." Nezumi drawled- he read my mind.

--

**Author's Notes:** Heehee I almost didn't wanna put that extra sexual scene with the shower in there, buuut I _guess_ us perverts need it. :hypocriting: X3

Believe it or not, this was the first time I EVER used "cock" and the other chappie I used a nipple thingy, which I tend to not use. Eep. :blushing:

R-Review, please!


	5. Chapter 5 Restraint is Appreciated

**Under Our Noses**- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction: Sequel.

**Disclaimer**- Don't Own VK. T-T But I do own Nezumi! :holds up Nezumi: :D

**Nezumi**: "Ack! What the--?!"

**Author's Notes- **Yo! It's been a while, huh? Yeah, I didn't know what I should make happen next, but I've been agonizing and thought, "Well, screw it! I'll just put a bunch of crap in here and maybe it'll come out well!" So here we go! X3

But since I ended that earlier conflict too early in my stupidity, I got a new one. It may seem like a repeat of the prequel, but... oh well, it'll be a bit different.

Oh yeah: Thanks for all the reviews! X3 I mean it's great if you've been reading and all, but I can't really tell if you liked it or not unless you review- a hit is a hit, but a review is a review, if ya catch my drift. :3

**Warnings- **KanamexZero and a bit of IchixNezu and a _tiiiiny_ bit of IchixZero (just dirty thoughts).

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 5- Restraint is Appreciated**_

**-Zero-**

I know I said I hate those leeches that slink around Cross Academy... and I still do... but I'll be damned if I lie and say that vampires don't have it good! They get to bite each other and feel that wonderous feeling of being one- I mean, yeah, sex can do that too, but when Kaname bites me... Well, it is a whole other level of closeness and intimacy. It almost makes me want to be a vampire myself so that I could return that experience to Kaname... _almost._

Although, I could still bite him, at the least...

He paused in undoing my uniform (I was skipping my first class, it was an easy class anyway) and let a small growl echo in his chest as he glanced up at me with a wild glint in his auburn eyes. I had leaned over and bit into the curve of his shoulder and neck as hard as I could. It had broke the skin a bit and the blood barely squeezed through the little scratches my blunter human teeth had left, but Kaname seemed to be affected. I caught the sight of the pathetic bite mark healing before Kaname shot me with that look; it wasn't a bad look, it was actually a mischevious expression he wore while he purred, "Zero, you dare to bite a pureblood? Knowing that my blood is protected by law? If the others smelt it, they would tear you apart..."

I only smirked and returned to his neck, licking the small traces of blood, feeling it tingle through me pleasantly. No, this wasn't enough blood to do anything such as establish an official blood bond or alert the nobles to the scent- it was hardly a pinpoint of the liquid, but I said anyway, "Well, I guess I'm in trouble then..."

"Still..." he growled again and I pulled back to see the primal look still in his eyes. "Biting me like that... makes me feel... odd. In a good way." and he practically shoved me back onto the bed. He lowered himself onto my half-clothed body and hissed sensually, "You shouldn't bite a vampire unless you're ready to get rough, Kiryuu-kun..."

He must've seen the curiousness and maybe nervousness flicker behind my gray-lavender eyes because he smiled genlty and ran the palm of his hand over the side of my equally silver hair lovingly.

"But I won't bang you up too much. You've got to help our dear Yuuki with the girls."

"Hmph. I'm a man too, _Kuran_. I'm sure I can take it..." I pouted, faking anger.

"Of course, of course..."

He bent his head and did something that he normally wouldn't do towards the end of the love-making: he began licking and sucking on my bite-area which was sensitive these days, so I made a small noise of urgency. I didn't mind whether he bit me now or later, just as long as he did.

It'd been about a week since he first bit me and Ichiru had come back since then, curing Nezumi's glum. Kaname told me about how Nezumi had bitten my brother and while it attempts to piss me off, I can't care much. Seeing them sitting about campus, all close and smiling makes it all right. I supposed that if Nezumi was being nice to Ichiru then it was fine if he had bitten him. Besides, what could happen? I'm sure Ichiru could take care of himself- he didn't change... and Nezumi is a squirt of a seventeen year-old vampire anyway...

I almost giggled at my inward insulting at Nezumi, but Kaname's fangs slid into my neck with ease- with such a tickling, pleasurable ease that I moaned, my eyes closing lazily. I draped my arms over his shoulders, holding him down. He didn't try to get up, but it was a habit- I liked to be as close to him as possible.

He began to drink my lifeblood from me and I could hear it leaving my body. I could also hear him swallowing it, but as gross as it may seem, it wasn't all that bad. It felt good to have him sucking at my neck and not just because his soft, warm lips were drawing at me. It was more of a feeling from knowing that he wants to suck my blood, because to vampires, blood isn't just blood. It can be just food, sure, but it can also be a binding between to souls. It is like a deeper sharing of anything like a marriage ceremony or a kiss.

And because blood _is _my life, when Kaname takes it from me into him, it becomes his life as well. My life is his life. I ended up smiling by the time Kaname ran a soothing tongue over the wound and sat back a bit. He smiled with me and nuzzled my cheek- he couldn't be full. I know that a vampire's thirst is never really quenched until the person is drained, but of course Kaname would not drink so much from me. The most that's ever happened (besides the first time when I passed out) is me getting a little lightheaded from the blood loss and I understand that restraint is a big thing with vampires, especially if the victim's blood is appealing in some way to the vampire. Like mine is sweeter to Kaname because of our feelings. Anyways, since when do the vampires in the stories stop drinking blood to spare the human unless there's feelings involved?

"What's so funny?" he murmurred against my temple, kissing there as well.

"I'm not laughing at anything, Kaname... It's just... I'm thinking..."

"...A good kind of thinking or a bad kind..." he asked, sounding a bit worried. Yeah, usually when your partner says, "I've been thinking..." or "We need to talk." it's not a good thing. But:

"A good thinking, dummy." I rolled my eyes. Kaname's the one who thinks about stuff too much. "I was marveling your restraint... Does Nezumi-kun know how to control himself like you?"

He rose an eyebrow and saw that I had been thinking about this for some time. So instead of brushing it off for later and continuing our... activities, he moved off and laid next to me.

"I am not sure... I haven't known him long. Rememeber?"

"Oh."

"Why? Are you worried that he'll hurt Kiryuu-kun?" he asked, still in the habit of calling Ichiru "Kiryuu-kun".

"Well... he's my little brother... and I don't like Nezumi," I admitted without remorse.

Kaname chuckled a bit at my immatureness but he patted my arm- "I'm sure Nezumi will be careful with Ichiru. He's not a beast. He's a Kuran... And Kiryuu-kun, your twin. He is a hunter. Surely, he would be able to defend himself from Nezumi?"

I made a skeptical face and spoke with the corresponding tone, "But he couldn't kill him. Nezumi-kun is a pureblood. And just because he's a Kuran doesn't mean he was raised like one. You two were seperated and... if you were raised by your parents for the most part, then what happened to Nezumi? Who knows who he was raised by? Except for him, obviously."

"Hm... good point. But Nezumi seems to be doing fine so far. He's drawn a good amount of blood every other day this week. I'd say that's a fair display of restraint: only every other day and Ichiru is still walking about campus or going into town. Nezumi uses blood tablets, too."

"I guess you're right. Ichiru _has_ been looking healthy and happy lately. And, " I nodded, trusting the situation more, "if Nezumi did something like that, I'm sure Ichiru would tell me."

"I'm sure he would too..." Kaname muttered, suddenly sounding distracted. I turned to look over at him to see him eyeing my exposed upper body and I blushed, grabbing at my opened shirt- the black uniform jacket long-since tossed somewhere- and closing it back up. Soon after, I blinked at my own stupid move to hide myself as if I was some... _girl_ and began blushing more, but this time in irritation and a pinch of humiliation from acting so dumb in front of the vampire.

"Damn it, Kaname..." I grumbled, relinquishing the grip on my shirt a little... but not quite letting it fall away. It was his fault that my brain's all screwed up. I mean, I'm laying here, trying to talk to him like a normal male and there he is, ogling me like some fourteen year-old with a porno magazine. Really, the nerve...

And Kaname only smirked a little at my actions while replying, "What did I do?"

I gave him an irritated glare and then rolled over on my side, facing away from him, growling, "You're making me feel like--" I started, but Kaname slid over to press himself against me fully, his body on its side as well. Arms snaked around my waist to hold me in place as if I would try and get away. (Even though it's been established that I cannot escape a horny pureblood.) His hips pressed firmly into mine, intentionally increasing pressure at my butt while he purred, "The girl?" I gasped at his sudden closeness and actions and... words.

"Th-the girl...?" I breathed sounding astonished and needy at the same time. I then scoffed softly and rolled over in his arms, nearly touching noses with Kaname. I gave him a sly grin.

"I'll show you girl."

**-Ichiru-**

When Nezumi was away at school at night, I honestly had nothing to do with myself. I mean, what was I supposed to do now that we were to leave our brothers to themselves? First of all, I was on the school grounds most of the time where I had no friends. Zero was so busy with his guardian duties, actual school, getting some sleep and his flowering relationship with Kaname that I did not even try and elbow my way into my older brother's schedule no matter how boring it was around here when Nezumi was off.

Even so... I wished I could have more time with Zero. I never really extinguished my feelings for my brother. Dispite my anger at Nezumi for acting as though he loved his brother more than me, I still felt a bit of attraction to my dear twin. He still sparked some arousal in me when I saw him doing something a certain way or when his body appealed to my senses in a particular manner. Like once, it was a bit humid out so when he was outside exercising and keeping himself in shape, a thin sheet of perspiration had coated his neck and collarbone which was bad enough... But then he grabbed this water bottle and just... just _poured_ it on himself like some kind of triple X actor, shaking out his hair and such--

I caught myself and closed my eyes against the heat forming in my gut. I loved Nezumi, honestly, but Zero was just... well, hot. He indeed looked like me, but to me, he didn't really. Hard to explain, but it's sort of a twin thing.

Anyways back to my original topic... Second of all, what was I supposed to do when Nezumi was gone? Like I said, I was at the school with no one to really talk to, but even so- I was here, so now what? Because it was nighttime, I could sleep, but then when Nezumi came back and woke me I would be energized while he was getting sleepy. He would feed and maybe we would do something together, but then he was off to bed. I would be alone again, basically. If I waited for him to get back, do stuff, then we both slept through the day and we would wake at night and he would be off again! Either way, Nezumi would have to leave me alone.

Zero did not have thhis problem because not only was he supposed to be here whereas, I might be kicked off of the grounds, but he also had classes here and things to do even when Kaname was off. AND Zero or Kaname would sometimes skip to be with each other for a bit. Nezumi tried to do that once, but I didn't really think he should be doing that. He was just a freshman and shouldn't be skipping his classes for such a reason as romance.

I heaved a huge sigh and flopped back on Nezumi's oversized bed. _God_ this was boring. I glanced wearily at the digital clock on the nightstand. It's angry red numbers blinked back at me, proclaiming that Nezumi would be back soon and to stop moping around.

I let my eyes close for a moment as a yawn snuck from my mouth. I would have to sleep through the daytime with Nezumi- I hadn't slept all night.

Suddenly, I heard a faint rustling and my bite-area twanged slightly. Opening my eyes slowly occured along with a smile creeping over my face as I beheld Nezumi straddling me on all fours, looking pleased with himself for getting to me before I stirred.

"Well. Did you run or what?" I asked, noting that class had only let out a minute ago and that he was breathing a tad bit heavy.

"I did," he admitted quietly and simply before lowering his head to kiss the corner of my mouth gently. Far too gently for my tastes, actually. He went to pull away, but I caught his wrist and pulled him under me, rolling us both so that I sat on his lap now and he lay, brunette locks sprawled out on the pillow under his head. He grunted lightly at the movement, but he grinned up at me wolfishly. He looked a bit tired as his eyes blinked slower than normal and the faint hint of darkness under his eyes betrayed the front of arousal on his features..

My equally suggestive smirk faltered a little and I reached down to cup his soft cheek. He leaned into the touch while I said, concerned, "What's wrong with you? You look sleepy, Nezumi."

"Oh. Oh, it's nothing. I've just been very busy lately and yesterday was blood tablet day so--"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" I said, smaking myself in the forehead. He always seemed a little odd when he didn't get real blood from me the day before. I leaned forward and pulled down the side of my t-shirt collar, offering my bite-area. His groggy, emerald eyes flickered a bit in that familiar way and he immediately looked more responsive.

"Here you go. And don't worry about this shirt- it's old so you can get blood on it."

"I'll... try not to anyway," he rushed. He reached up and grabbed my shoulders, pulling himself up and me, down, at the same time. Lathing his tongue over my neck, I shivered in response before he bit down swiftly. I felt goosebumps flourish over me at the feel of my lover's bite and I moaned slightly, getting a noise from him, too. That's kind of how we know that the other is pleased during encounters. Responsive noises. It wasn't a spoken establishment, but it was known.

After a few moments of drinking, I began feeling a little bit dizzy. This was when he usually stopped and left me to either continue the pleasuring or rest.

Well, it usually was.

But he kept drawing from me at the same pace, one of his hands now in my hair holding my head to the side firmly and the other on my shoulder. We'd shifted earlier so that he was sort of sitting in my lap while he drank, so I brought my hand up to place my palm on his back as if I was alerting him to my presence. He only growled low and deep in his stomach at my touch and I blinked in confusion. Growling because I wanted him to stop drinking my blood? That can't possibly be good.

I mumbled his name, feeling more lightheaded, but not yet panicked. He didn't move at all. He just kept gulping down mouthfuls of me with his eyes closed gently in contentment as if I wasn't talking at all. My brow furrowed in irritation. Okay, now this was annoying. I moved to pull him off of me, but when I began using force to try and push him off, he yanked on my hair and gripped my shoulder, hard. I uttered a snarl of my own in protest.

But then, as soon as the sense of danger was making itself known, Nezumi pulled back, dotting the bite in small kisses. They almost felt... _apologetic_ but when I pulled Nezumi back completely so that I could see his face, he seemed dazed. Well, half-asleep more acurately described the adorable picture of the pooped-looking Nezumi I had in my arms. His head lolled to the side a bit, but snapped back up to gaze at me like, _please-I-just-want-to-sleep._..

So I laid him down tenderly and moved to sit next to him. At first, I dismissed it as he was just too out of it to know that he was drinking too much... but those growls and that grip...

It hinted at... it was like he...

--

**Authors Notes: **Hey you know that song "Mr.Brightside" by The Killers? It reminds me of the whole ZeroxYuukixKaname love triangle and it's being sung from Zero's POV about Kaname and Yuuki... You should check it out- it's interesting.

Anyways... how was it? Do you see the new conflict? Yeah, it's coming along pretty pathetically... Sorry. U-um... in other news... I've been reading Blackened Wing's works up here and they're REALLY good. (Woo, _Crimson Door_!) It's inspired me to start a new VK fanficcy... On what? I have no. Fucking. Clue. But I really want to. So, if you've favorited me as an author, you'll know as soon as I post it.

Ah, and I noticed how odd this chapter was- it's more of a set-up chapter. All the pieces are being set up.


	6. Chapter 6 Blood Alcohol Content

**Under Our Noses**- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction: Sequel.

**Disclaimer**- Don't Own VK. T-T But I do own Nezumi! :holds up Nezumi: :D

**Nezumi**: "Ack! What the--?!"

**Author's Notes- **Hiii! :DDDDD :extra smiles!: I haven't done the extra smiles since _What Am I Doing?_ :sniffle: Anyways, I'm writing this after I saved up the fifth chappie, so... weeeee! :has a gash in finger needed to type!: eeeep!

**Warnings:** just some IchixNezu that... well you'll see. It's a warning in itself

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 6- Blood/Alcohol Content**_

**-Nezumi-**

_Damn it. I almost... I almost..._

I had to talk to Kaname.

**-Ichiru-** (woo!)

The day after was blood tablet day and I watched as Nezumi guzzled down a few glasses of the stuff. I was fiddling with his new, dark brown tablet case with the fancy shine to it and the nifty slide-top with the cool symbol carved on the top.

He sure got some nice things.

Anyway, the whole day came and went in a blur. I sat around for the most part, but for once, I chanced to go outside and head over to the exercise area to tone myself a bit more. I could practically feel my muscles going flabby while I loitered about in Nezumi's room or in town.

It was daytime and some of the other students were out. The reason I went out now while Nezumi slept away is because:

"Hey, Kiryuu-kun!"

"What's up, Kiryuu!"

I looked like Zero. They didn't seem to notice my slightly longer hair, those idiots. I simply nodded to the people in the cold manner Zero usually did and continued for the farther side of the area. However, as I neared the weights, Zero came stumbling out from nowhere. I almost ran into him, but when we regained our footing, he pulled me back around the corner from where he came. No one could see us there.

"Hey, Ichiru! What are you doing out here?" he asked, animated and truly excited to see me. I noticed the smell of sweat and the way his hair clung to his neck and forehead, but quickly ignored the feelings it gave as I smiled back.

"I just thought I'd do something. I have been trying to keep myself fit and since Nezumi's been tired as of late..." I explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Kaname doesn't have much to do like a freshman would, I guess. And me... well, I'll skip out on stuff," he confessed with a snicker. "Doesn't he stay awake for a little while after his classes? You don't have classes..." he started, sounding thoughtful.

"Well... he goes to sleep almost as soon as he gets back. And I don't have the heart to make him stay awake when he's so obviously tired."

"Um. Ichiru, when _do_ you guys do anything, exactly, if I'm not asking something too personal," he asked, seriousness threaded in his curiosity.

"He comes back from school and if it's a day for real blood, he drinks and goes to bed. If he's not too tired, I definitely... _sieze_ the moment. If it's a blood tablet day, he drinks those and usually he stays non-horny and sleeps it off..." I trailed off, in my own thoughts now. He sleeps alot. But Zero had something else on his mind.

"Ichiru, you mean to tell me he drinks from you and just... sleeps?"

"Uh..."

"That's horrible! It's like you're some pet at home, waiting for your master to come home. Then when he gets there, he gives a pat on the head and ignores you for the rest of his day!" he fumed.

"Zero--" I tried.

"That little...!" he seethed. "I'm going to tell Kaname about this."

And he stomped off. I merely sighed at the overeaction and carried on to the weights. Nezumi was only tired lately that's all. And that little display from yesterday wasn't anything other that a case of heavy exhaustion that caused some delirium. Tomorrow was real blood day and Nezumi seemed to be feeling better than he had been that other day, so I was positive that that was a one-time mishap. I trusted Nezumi...

--

So when the next night came, I was quite shocked to feel the prolonged dizziness of blood loss at the lips of my lover.

Had Zero been right? His accusation of Nezumi using me for blood and nothing more... it seemed as if it was playing itself out right now as Nezumi dug his fingers into my skin, holding me down. Ironic, seeing as how Zero gave me a look when I saw him out in the hall only a second ago. But that wasn't all. While his teeth tore at my neck a little, making me cry out softly in rage and in pain, his kenetic powers held me down. This feeling of helplessness under the young pureblood frightened me, but I would never show it. However, as he took more and more, I let my ire show because that was less humiliating. I growled and snarled at him sort of weakly. He was draining me pretty quickly, much faster than he used to.

This mental hold placed on me was infuriating enough because it was unasked and certainly unneeded. At least, it had been. I was letting him have my blood in the first place and now he's holding me to take more than I would've liked.

He gulped ravenously like he was dying and I knew full well he wasn't. What the hell was he doing! I saw black at the very edges of my vision and my instincts were howling at me.

"Nezumi...! What are you doing?!" I grunted.

He kept drinking; only uttering a quiet moan against my neck.

"Look! Just... Just give me a reason that you need this much! You don't have to force me..."

No response at all this time.

I seethed. This kid was seriously pissing me off now. My inner adoration of him shrank back and bitterness took it's place. I was way weaker now and I noticed that his mental hold on me had gone. ...This heaviness I felt was my own lack of strength. With inward horror, I realized that I was quite lacking in the blood department. I writhed a bit under him and with a straining moan, I found that was all I could do. I was going to die under Nezumi... this _vampire._

"S-Stop... Nezu...mi..."

It was at that instant where my eyes began losing focus and my mind started going, that I heard the door burst open. It sounded all far away, but it was only a couple of meters over behind Nezumi. He had only lifted his head a bit at the intrusion. He had only lifted his head a bit to gaze down at me and at that second, I saw the sadness in his eyes. The red of the bloodlust wasn't even there anymore. All it was was the sharp softness of his green eyes looking down on me like he was saying _I'm so sorry... Bye._

The sudden ruckus of Zero shouting and Kaname's chastising tones was muted as Nezumi was ripped off of me by two other vampires. I felt the warmth of my blood drizzling down my neck still. And even as Zero came over to press his hand against it to stop the bleeding, I kept my eyes on Nezumi's eyes and the tears that came from them now as who I finally registered as Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido drug him out of the door.

_What is happening? Nezumi...?_

I blacked out... but not before realizing that this was not something to blame Nezumi for... something was wrong with him.

**-Kaname-**

Even though there was no love-loss between my brother and I... it hurt to see him- another vampire, another pureblood, my brother, a Kuran... strapped into that chair. The straps were alloy chains, charmed appropiately by our resident hunter, Zero, who seemed all too happy to tie up Nezumi, but even Zero had seemed a bit put off from the lack of fight in Nezumi. He had no expression of confusion or anger. He knew why he was bound there like that- he had came to warn me himself.

_"K-Kaname!! Please open up!" Nezumi cried, pounding on the heavy wood door to my room. I was perfectly asleep- it was freakin' two-o-clock in the afternoon and here he was. I flung open the door with my mind, honestly hoping to knock the boy out with it. However, he jumped back in time and ran in as I sat up in my bed, having the look of "this'd better be important"._

_But that attitude calmed a little at the sight of my brother's extra-paled, tear-stained face._

_"What is it?" I asked, half-angry, half-concerned._

_"It...It's my bloodlust," he whimpered. "There's something wrong with it... with me."_

_That woke me up and I was up and standing in seconds._

_"Did you...?"_

_"No... I didn't kill Ichiru, but... I couldn't stop drinking him, brother. He tasted so good and it was like my mouth was bolted to his neck and I couldn't..." his eyes welled up again._

_I sighed. This sounded like common attraction so far and I felt like some parent who'd been woken up at five in the morning by their son with their first morning wood or something. But I let him continue. Nezumi was a smart kid who probably wouldn't be this devastated over nothing._

_"I've been really tired lately, like this lust is wearing me out and when I drink him, it's like caffeine. It's addicting in taste... and aroma and... texture..." I watched his eyes glaze over a bit. This... did not seem like a normal attraction. I cleared my throat sharply. He snapped back and began whimpering again. "See? I growled at him and almost hurt him when he tried to pull me off, too."_

_"...Nezumi, could you hear him? When he spoke or made a noise of pain?"_

_"Yes..." he said slowly._

_"Then why didn't you get off?" I scolded._

_"I couldn't! That's just it! I'm telling you, there's something wrong..."_

_Suddenly, the door flung open, banging against the wall. I didn't even have to look up to know that Zero was the only one in the whole world to come into a pureblood's room like that. --_

_"Kaname! Nezumi is-" he paused, seeing a still sniffling Nezumi... he decided he didn't care, it seemed because he continued, "I think Nezumi is using Ichiru!"_

_Both Nezumi and I looked at him like he was crazy- busting in here still in his PE clothes, but Nezumi quickly resigned his disbelief._

_"That's kind of what it feels like..." he murmured to the carpet._

_"Ichiru told me that the kid drinks him and goes to sleep afterwards. Sounds kinda like a prisoner kept for food-purposes-only," he growled maliciously. I waved at him to stop being so blunt and came forward to lay a hand on Nezumi's shoulder._

_"Look... Nezumi. This _doesn't _sound normal. But what exactly do you want me to do about it? It sounds like a control problem to me. It could be serious if you let it get too bad and you could kill your partner. But it doesn't sound too bad at the moment, so here's what we're gonna do: I'll let Zero stand outside of your door while you drink. If it sounds like something wrong is happening, he'll contact me with a walkie-talkie and I'll come with Kain and Aido to get you. However, only if he hears something serious. No near-serious. In other words, when Ichiru starts telling you to get off or sounding panicked is when we'll come. Okay?"_

And lo-and-behold. That's what had happened. Ichiru actually had to beg Nezumi. Poor Nezumi had looked so upset though that he's actually made Ichiru afraid for his life. He hadn't meant to apparently, but it had happened and such a poor display of control at this school was not a thing to be taken lightly. While Zero went back to take care of Ichiru, I remained in the room alone with a subdued Nezumi, not that he was fighting.

"Nezumi..." I nearly whispered.

"I told you, brother... and now Ichiru is... he's..." he dropped his head and tears fell once more. "I didn't kill him, but I bet if you and the others hadn't come, I would've. And you know what? I wasn't even hungry! I just... _needed_ that blood. I couldn't _not_ have it. I get all tired and sick-feeling when I don't."

"I can see that now. You almost drained him. That's obviously an unchecked bloodlust. Clearly, you don't wish to take so much, but you can't help it. It is highly appealing to you. So much so that even if Ichiru had groveled and cried, you probably wouldn't have stopped."

"I know..." he mumbled sadly. Suddenly, as if this idea had just occured to him he looked up at me, wide-eyed. "Will I be kicked out of the school?"

"Possibly, yes," I said evenly.

"W-Will I be kept away from Ichiru?"

"Again- maybe. We're talking about a pureblood vampire almost killing a human. Murder is illegal in itself, but this... The Council will have to hear of this..." I averted my eyes. The Council was not a group I wished to speak to anyway, let alone report an out-of-control Kuran who almost took out someone of hunter blood. They probably would not care about the victim or even Nezumi, but giving them negativities against the Kurans was enough.

"N-No! That's not fair!" he shrieked, yanking at the chains as he leaned forward. Immediately the charm shocked him back against the chair, getting a yelp from him. However, as I glanced back over at him, he continued, "I... I didn't _want_ to hurt him so it's not like I'm a monster or a criminal. It's just a strong attraction. There must be something we could do, Kaname..."

"...You're right. I know, but I can't think of anything other than some sort of rehibilitation. Like an alcoholic. They get sent to centers that condition them to live without alcohol, so it's almost the same with you. However, you really do _need_ blood. Do you think it is with all blood or just Ichiru's?"

"I-I don't know... I don't remember this happening at all when I drank from humans when I was little."

"Hm... I think all we can do is keep you off of Ichiru's blood--"

"What?!" he exploded, arms pulling at the chains again. They shocked him again, but this time there were burn marks on his wrists. They did not heal due to the anti-vampire nature of the charm, but he didn't seem to notice. "I _need_ his blood! You can't just take me away from him!"

"That's any indication of your addiction, if any," I commented sternly.

"...What would happen to you if I took Zero away from you? You two have a one-way bond, don't you?"

I furrowed my brow.

"That's..."

"It's the same thing. All that's different is that you have better control. Of course my bond with Ichiru is a factor of this, Kaname... And I can feel his disappointment right now, in my very viens. I don't think you know how horrible I feel right now unless Zero felt the way Ichiru does. I mean, come on- think about it. He happily let me drink his blood and trusted me, and I nearly killed him. How do you think he feels? How do you think _I_ feel, knowing that I betrayed him and can't do a damn thing about it?

"Why don't you take so much from Kiryuu that he can't move and all he can do is look at you with the light fading from his eyes? Then when you know that you're the one who did that to him without meaning to, maybe you'll have some motivation to help me rather than write me off as some lunatic in every sense of the word."

At the end of his sorrowful rant, I was honestly feeling pity for him. He really did and still knew what he did to Ichiru. His love almost died by his own fangs and if his feelings for Ichiru are anything like mine are for Zero, then the very thought of our lover dying makes us sick. If that's true then I could only imagine how he must feel about being the one to almost end his life.

But at this point, I could only think of one thing to solve this. And it's still not something Nezumi would enjoy completely- he'd probably still feel like the madman he felt I was treating him as.

"Nezumi, do you think you could stand before Ichiru and not go nuts? I need to discuss my conclusion with Zero."

"...Yes."

**-Zero-**

My leg was bouncing around crazily in anxiety. I'd been sitting here for an hour and Ichiru still hadn't woken up... He was breathing still, but God, why won't he wake up...? ; I was getting an ulcer just sitting here in Nezumi's room.

We decided not to get anyone else mixed up in this for Nezumi and Ichiru's sake and while that may not be the best choice this situation that could be involving a mad vampire... we took that risk. Besides, Nezumi seemed to understand what he was doing was bad, so that wouldn't make him _mad._ No one else knew about this near-death besides the two participants, Kaname, myself, Kain and Aido- and those two would die before upsetting Kaname Kuran's wishes. I could see it now- what would happen if the Chairman knew. -- ...

I nearly flew out of the chair when the door behind me opened. I stilled my urge to yank out my gun when my senses told me it was two vampires and I turned to see that it was only the two Kurans. I saw Nezumi's hand go up to cover his mouth in shock, whispering, "Ichiru...!" and his face go a bit paler. He looked positively ill to see Ichiru laid up like that. I stood up with my eye on Ichiru instead and wondered if this over-the-top reaction was something the blood bond did, because Ichiru was only laying there looking like he was sleeping. No blood remained visible and his head was even tilted to the side like this was a natural old nap. It wasn't something someone would gasp at. Then again... maybe Nezumi hadn't expected his seme to still be out cold by his own hand.

Kaname just stood with a cool look about this whole thing as Nezumi looked away from everyone. I turned to Kaname and murmured, "What are we gonna do? We can't just take them away from each other... but I can't let Ichiru get killed by some kid vampire."

"I know. I've come to some sort of solution. It may sound like it won't work, but it's about all I can do without alerting the Council or Headmaster Cross... Nezumi come here and listen, too."

Nezumi looked up at us like he just remembered we were here. He had been looking over at Ichiru, but with fear rather than the hunger I was afraid he might be displaying. It brought a soft smile to my face that a vampire could love my little brother so deeply and worry for him. And he was barely seventeen at that! So cute...

"What is it, Kaname?" I asked, wanting to know as soon as possible.

"..." Nezumi just came over slowly, still looking ashamed.

"I think the only thing we can do is to continue providing Nezumi with real blood. Vampire blood, not Ichiru's. We could allow them to stay together, but he will not be allowed to bite him. The blood will come from my closest friends here such as Hanabusa Aido, Takuma Ichijo, Senri Shiki... you know who I mean. They will be more than happy to let a pureblood take from them. Although, this is rather a ridiculous reason to go around letting a pureblood bite other vampires..." he admitted.

We both looked down to Nezumi who had stopped listening and was looking over to Ichiru again with the utmost look of worry. Kaname shook his head and barked, "Nezumi!"

"?! Y-Yes, Kaname. I'm sorry. I- I think that's a good idea, but why do I have to have real blood. Is that not what the tablets are for?" he stammered, using the classic 'question the subject like you were paying attention'. It worked.

"Well, true, and I expect you to use the blood tablets more often that going to bite one of the others. Actually, I think you should only bite them if the tablets just aren't enough. Anyway, real blood, especially vampire blood, should be able to sate your bloodlust for specifically Ichiru for a while. That way, you could still be with Ichiru without needing to have his blood," he explained.

"Um, Kaname..." I muttered, moving over to whisper so only he could hear. "You know... physical things can raise bloodlust so when they are together... what if they get a bit, uh, _romantic_?"

Kaname's shoulders stiffened a bit and he continued aloud, "Now, Nezumi... If you and Ichiru start to get..." he paused, fishing for the right word, but I just blurted out, "Frisky." He gave me a look and Nezumi blushed.

"Thank you, Zero. Frisky. If you feel like that and you feel like you might bite him then get away and find one of your donors or, more suitably, tablets. But if you feel like you wouldn't be able to do that, then don't interact with Ichiru in that manner."

Nezumi started to protest, but I held up a hand.

"Look, Nezumi. This isn't just about you. My brother almost died tonight because of you. I think that you should take still being able to be around him and be happy with that."

"Yes, Kiryuu..." he said, a bit bitterly. Then he turned to stare at Ichiru some more before murmuring, "Thank you, you two... for helping me and not turning me in. I'm glad you trust me when I say that I did not mean to... to... hurt Ichiru," his voice cracked quietly. His shoulders began to shake in silent sobs and I came forward to put my hand on one. Suddenly, he turned to cry into my chest which surprised the crap outta me. I looked over my shoulder to Kaname who smiled gently. I reddened a bit and tended to Nezumi.

This was gonna be a long period in our lives. --

--

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reading this far! I'm surprised I could find something to write about these peoples to do. ; Poor Nezu-kun. He can't control himself, Ichi's blood is too tasty! I'm gonna try and draw out the next chapter or so with this conflict... so I apologize for any drop in quality or quantity. However, I gots an idea for the new VK story! X3 Woo!

**Idea: **It'll have some IchiruxZero rape/abuse and the story will be KanamexZero of course. But Zero will be OOC alot because let's face it: Zero would not be a squealing rape victim. 'Sides, the whole story will probably be AU.

This is subject to change X3 and ideas are welcome as usual, but you'd better put 'em in before it gets too far along, cause for this story I got someone sayin that they had liked the whole IchiruxZero, but it was too far to change.

Thanks fer readin'! Review pwease! X3


	7. Chapter 7 Luck

**Under Our Noses**- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction: Sequel.

**Disclaimer**- Don't Own VK. T-T But I do own Nezumi! :holds up Nezumi: :D

**Nezumi**: "Ack! What the--?!"

**Author's Notes- **Welcome ta Chappie Seven! I really don't feel like stopping to think about what exactly is going on in detail, because I have to think as all of the characters which is too much for me. So! Any mistakes in the detail and what the character should and should not know, please tell me and I might try and fix it.

**Warnings: **Nezumi suffering.

Enjoy! :3

--

_**Chapter 7- Luck**_

**-Nezumi-**

This has got to be the worst thing to ever happen to me since the hunter attack when I was a baby. I can't drink Ichiru's blood and I can barely get romantic with him without getting all hungry. I would like to ignore it, but I'm too afraid that I might hurt him again, so I run off to find Ichijo-sama or someone. I wonder if it hurts Ichiru as much as it does me. We both know that it must be done for both of our safeties, but that does not make it any more pleasant. The look on his face when we're in the heat of the moment, most likely both naked and unsatisfied, is one of aggrevation when I tell him that I have to go because I have to feed.

I was sitting in bed now, looking down at his sleeping form. I'm surprised that he trusts me enough to sleep unguarded in my bed. But I'm glad he did. I don't know if I would be able to take anymore seperation from him. His blood in my body had long since been replaced by various vampires' blood and while I didn't tell anyone, I threw up the first time I took someone else's blood. I hated the way the foreign liquid felt in me, but I had to keep doing it. I couldn't hurt Ichiru anymore.

A bite from me to him used to be more than feeding. It was a union of us two and something that pleasured him as well as it did me. But ever since he left that one time after the one-way bond was established and then returned... my bloodlust for him went into overdrive or something. I hoped that some good luck would come my way soon...

He was lying with his back to me and I reached down to run my fingers over his neck, the side opposite of his bite-area, and he stirred. I pulled my hand away quickly, but he rolled over and opened his eyes halfway.

"Nezumi...?" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--" I started.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked, looking worried and beginning to sit up.

"What do you mean...? I just--" and then I felt it. Tears were running down my cheeks unbidden and falling onto my pajama'd chest. We didn't even try to do anything physical tonight... I had laid down with him to take a long, much-needed nap on my part. He was probably going to sleep until morning, but here I am, waking him.

"Nezumi..." he cooed, scooting closer and pulling me back down to the bed and under the blanket. Now I was on my side, facing him while he faced me. My eyes were widened- why was I crying all of a sudden? In front of Ichiru, too. I let him wrap his arms around my waist. At that point, I closed my eyes and bowed my head so that our foreheads touched. Yes, Kaname and Zero were right. I should be happy that I can still do this, at least.

While I wasn't exactly sure why I was crying, Ichiru seemed to understand and he rubbed my back comfortingly.

"It's all right, Nezumi. You don't have to cry, there's nothing to be sad about..." he lied. We both knew that a bond with no biting was a poor bond indeed. Never-the-less, we had a bond and it could have been worse. So I nodded slightly and moved my head so that I could place a tiny kiss on his lips, to which he responded. We didn't really make it as dirty as we'd liked, but it was sweet. When we seperated, I ran over his thoughts just to see what he was thinking...

_Will we ever become one in the human sense, Nezumi?_

I blushed immediately and he gave a slightly sly smirk, but I could tell he meant it in the love sense rather than the lust sense. Humans regard sex as vampires think of a blood bond. So when he talks about it... I understand how much he loves me... and it's embarassing!

"I don't know... I wish I did, though..." I muttered, closing my eyes and still blushing like mad. I really would have liked to experience that with Ichiru, but I've learned that sex is quite the lit match to the flammable bloodlust, so doing that in my current state could well kill Ichiru, thus killing me. So maybe that's why I was crying... because I am denying Ichiru what he wants most- to love to me fully. What better way for him to do that, as a human, than to make love to me.

I started blushing again, thinking about _his _finally claiming _me_, and he seemed to see it, as close as he was, and he chuckled, hugging me closer.

"It's okay, Nezumi. Don't get all embarassed."

"I love you!" I blurted out, immediately engaging my lower lip in a punishing bite. Wow, I was stupid.

"? I love you, too, Nezumi. Unconditionally," he purred very... very... softly.

**-Zero-**

"It's really nice out here tonight..." I sighed to myself, tilting my head back against the bench, behind which, there was a fountain. One of those big, fancy ones that gushed water at the top and it flowed in to the small pool, then the bigger one and so on until it reached the bottom.

But it was surprisingly quiet outside- considering there were other vampires out. Probably because of the nice, warm weather...or maybe because Kaname was outside, too.

"Yes, it is," he replied to my non-directed comment. I glanced over to Kaname; he was sitting with his elbows back on the bench in a calm posture I usually don't see him in outside of his room. His leveled, crimson-brown eyes observing the other Night Class students lingering around us. They weren't bunched together, but they were dotted around the surrounding pathways and flowerbeds. Um... yeah, it was kind of annoying being watched and Kaname seemed to think so, too. They obviously were only looking out for their leader, but Kaname would have none of it.

I felt a vibe and my brain suddenly told me to get the fuck outta here and only when Kaname put his arm over my lap did I understand that it was him creating this feeling to ripple through the air. I was about to get up when he stopped me, but I looked back across the surrounding area to see the other vampires walking off quickly. They all went in one common direction, but at the moment, I didn't wonder why, and turned back to Kaname.

"Y...You didn't have to do that..." I murmured, feeling a bit embarassed to have caused that. We all knew that he did that for me and while I didn't give a damn about what the other vampires thought of me, I could do without more hatred against me.

"I did," he said quietly before leaning over and planting a kiss on my lips. Okay, yes, he did have to remove those stalker vampires, because I would've killed Kaname if he did that in front of them.

I slowly brought my hands up to hold Kaname and tilted my head to seal the kiss. Our blood bond burned a little hotter at the contact and in the back of my mind I knew Kaname was going to get thirsty. He hadn't fed at all since yesterday (not counting blood tablets) and kissing like this probably wasn't helping him.

One of his hands made its way to my thigh and it slid up and inward sluggishly. I arched a little bit and groaned in protest against his mouth.

"K...Kaname, not out here, stupid..." I hissed.

"Why not? They won't come back," he asked, seriously wanting to do something out here.

"We are _outside_!" I said like it was the most obvious thing. It was, though! I continued, pulling away from him, "What has gotten into you?" I wasn't upset, but God, why so horny...?

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were so scared of PDA," he said, sitting back as well.

"...scared? I'm not scared of _PDA_. _Puh-lease_," I scoffed, crossing my arms.

"It's ok if you are afraid, Zero. It's me you're talking to, so you can tell me if you have a secret fear of this sort of thing," he insisted.

"Kaname! I'm not--" I started to complain, but suddenly he caught my head in between his hands, turned it to him and kissed me again. I almost slapped him, but... I felt the need to prove him wrong about being afraid of PDA. So instead, I pressed back, kissing with bruising force, using tongue and everything. After that fierce kiss, he pulled back, making me gasp. He smirked at my flushed cheeks and slight loss of breath.

"You're too easy."

"...?" and then it hit me: "You ass! You provoked me on purpose!" I shouted, trying not to smile. But the grin came and we both laughed.

"You'd better watch your tongue around these nobles, Zero," he said, smiling. We both knew how pissed they would get by the way I spoke to Kaname. However, we also both knew that Kaname wouldn't let them hurt me. I opened my mouth to say something else, but suddenly Kaname sat up fully, releasing me. He looked around warily and said quietly, "I smell Ichijo's blood..."

"So?" I asked, not gettting his concern. Shiki drank from Ichijo, didn't he? Why the sudden worry?

"I smell it outside and Shiki and Ichijo know better," he said lowly. He stood then, and headed for the side of the Moon Dorms we were seated outside of, in the direction the vampires he had shooed off had walked earlier. I got up, too, and followed.

When we rounded the corner, nearly the whole Night Class was gathered in a semi-circle around the wall, watching something from a distance. Kaname's presence stirred them, though and as we got closer they parted to let us through. But we really didn't need to get close, we knew what- or rather _who_- it was. Kaname could feel it with his vampire senses and I could with my hunter sense.

We broke out of the crowd and up ahead there was a small square archway cut into the wall for storage purposes. But inside was not storage. Up against the wall in the little cave, was Ichijo and suckling away at his neck was Nezumi. I swallowed and turned away to look at the grass, but Kaname stood watching.

I noticed that Nezumi's aura was passive, so even if he knew the other vampires were out here, he didn't care. The nobles only came over here to watch over the other pureblood since the older one had ran them off, but now I bet that they were a bit jealous that Nezumi had chosen to feed off of their vice-president instead of them. Still, they dared not get too close.

Ichijo looked over Nezumi's body to us and offered a small smile. He was glad to help out, of course, but the small red tint to his cheeks said that he was bothered by the vampires watching this feeding at a distance.

He put a palm to Nezumi's back and the smaller vampire started, unlatching from his neck and looking up at him.

"...Ichijo-sama?"

"Your brother is here," Takuma said softly and politely.

Nezumi jumped back from Ichijo like he'd been burned and turned to look at us, mostly at Kaname, with fear. But Kaname just said, "Have you had enough Nezumi?"

"I-I was just about to finish... yes," he said quietly.

"Very well, then. Finish, but I advise you to exercise dominance in your aura. The others are outside wondering why you are drinking Ichijo. It is none of their business, you see, and they will heed your warning if you put out one. It's only because you are a pureblood that they gathered, but I'm sure Takuma's scent brought them so obviously close.

Of course, if you had done this indoors in the first place..." he trailed off to let Nezumi know that he should've known better.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Kaname," he nodded.

"I will assure that he does this with more elegance next time, Kaname," Ichijo added. "I was only outside because of the nice temperature and he came to me. I apologize as well."

"It's fine Ichijo, thank you," he smiled and nodded to his friend. Then he gave an expectant look to Nezumi, who nodded sharply. Another, carefully contained wave pulsed out from the small, doorless room and I felt the urge to get out like before. But this time I willed myself to stay put as to not look weak in front of the other vampires. They did not even flinch while Nezumi sent out the mental order to leave them be.

Kaname and I both turned to see the Night Class slink off in disappointment, but obediently. One vampire trailed behind a little in his leave and, squinting, I saw that it was Senri Shiki. He narrowed his eyes very slightly in bitterness, I thought, before he, too, succumbed to the domineering pureblood vibe and left.

I looked to Kaname, my eyes saying how bad I felt for Shiki, smelling his lover's blood and knowing that it is not he who is drinking it. Those two probably had a two-way blood bond which was much stronger than a one-way, so I can imagine how upset Shiki may feel even though he was just as vulnerable to Nezumi's pleas for blood tonight. I guess he couldn't help the jealous feeling, though.

Kaname nodded to me with a _I-know-what-you-mean_ look before giving a nod of acception to Nezumi. Nezumi smiled and made a move to go back to a now distant looking Ichijo. He must've seen Shiki and his expression outside as well. Kaname and I left Nezumi after Kaname bid him to hurry up.

It must be hard for Nezumi to have to drink someone else... and it must be hard for Shiki and Ichijo to let someone else drink each other's blood.

It's just... I guess I'm lucky.

--

**Author's Notes:** Whew! This chappie was so out-of-wack compared to the others so far. It was kind of a short filler, but still, it lets you guys know how everyone's doing. **Nezumi**: sad, but knows it must be done to protect Ichiru; **Ichiru**: sad, but understanding and yearning; **Shiki/Ichijo (who kinda represent anyone Nezumi has to take from)**:upset about having to just _give out _blood, but will do what Kaname/Nezumi says; **Zero**: sympathetic for everyone involved, but knows he is lucky to be problem-free; **Kaname**: aloof to Nezumi's problems because he thinks it's his responsibilty to be able to control himself.


	8. Chapter 8 So Close

**Under Our Noses**- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction: Sequel.

**Disclaimer**- Don't Own VK. T-T But I do own Nezumi! :holds up Nezumi: :D

**Nezumi**: "Ack! What the--?!"

**Author's Notes- **Well, hey there! I think I'll work on the plotline a bit in this one, but I won't know if the conflict will be resolved or not until the end! I write as I go along- I don't need no stinkin' plan! X3 Ha!

Anyway...

**Warnings- **KanamexZero lemon... even though it's just there for some juice and to make the chappie longer ; and someIchiruxNezumi Sprite (lemon/lime)

Enjoy! -

--

_**Chapter 8- So Close**_

**-Zero-**

I don't remember even coming up to Kaname's room, let alone being stripped and mounted by the pureblood. Buuuut, it was so, and I wasn't complaining.

It was one of the few times Kaname did it from behind and I gripped the sheets almost painfully, my nails digging into my palm through the fabric. I couldn't keep the choked groans from escaping everytime he pounded into me, so I just let them out, forgetting the other vampires. Kaname's hands slid up my forearms to rest on my hands, fingers prying mine from the sheets to lace with his instead. I pressed back against him to meet his movements while he hit my prostate repeatedly and expertly.

My member was painfully erect, but I wouldn't come and I was slightly annoyed because I was just so enveloped by esctasy right now, that I _wanted_ to ejaculate.

"K...K-Kaname..." I moaned. "I... can't..."

"I know," he whispered, leaning up to my ear and placing some kisses to my neck.

I meant to question him, but he thrust into me with a single, rough movement and I cried out. _God_ he was good! Later I found out that it was him keeping me like that. The bastard was using his powers to keep me from coming before he was done even though he _knew_ that I would've came and then got it back up before he came.

But I was far too in heat to notice the feel of his powers on me.

One of his hands came up to thread into my damp, silver locks and he pulled my head to the side, not too harshly, but with enough force to make me grunt. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my teeth, panting erratically through them. Too much pleasure... but it was about to get worse.

He ran his tongue up the side of my neck and I started to whine, "N-No... don't..." but he knew it was only because I felt like I was about to explode from all of this. So he didn't listen to my begging and sank his fangs into my neck, tearing a loud moan from my lips. My legs and arms went slack for a moment, but he kept me up, and began drinking from me. I let out breathy sighs of pleasure each time he drew, taking in blood, and his movements from behind only slowed a little.

I felt my arms shaking, threatening to give out and they did, making my chest hit the bed, but Kaname only fell with me. His rough breathing and hair tickling my neck were two of the millions of feelings I was having from the blood bond and the actual sex taking place. If this was what the blood bond could do as well, then I was almost happy we didn't have a two-way bond. I don't think I would be able to survive anymore pleasure.

He finally had his fill and just kept his mouth at my bite mark, soothing it with his lips and tongue. I felt my release finally approaching and I took that as a good thing. Kaname made a deep groan of his own and suddenly his hand was under me, around my penis, pumping away.

"Ah...! Sh-Shit!" I cursed huskily, burying my head into the matress. Was he trying to kill me?!

With one final cry, I came and so did he, but I was pretty sure mine lasted longer... and made more of a mess.

I made him clean up everything.

**-Nezumi-**

It's been weeks since I've had Ichiru's blood and I'm still not completely sane, I think. I actually think it's gotten worse because now, everytime I see him, my veins burn with the urge to have his blood. I would have done just about anything to have some... anything but hurt him and that's why I was drinking from Aido-sama right now. I didn't trust myself around Ichiru anymore when I was even only thirsty enough to the point that tablets would've done the job. In fact, even when I wasn't hungry, I would take some before hanging around with Ichiru.

Aido was so kind to me, but I knew it was probably only because of my pure blood and Kaname's word. Either way, I was glad that he didn't rub it in, but as I sat back away from his neck, keeping my eyes off of him in shame, he said, "Kuran-sama. Are you all right? You look a bit pale for someone who just had fresh blood..."

I brought my eyes back up to him for a moment and then waved my hand, dismissing it, "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, but it's unneeded. Really," I tried to insure him, but he still looked at me with a bit uncertainty. However, he did not try to press the matter any farther and stood up, his neck already healed.

"Very well. Good night, Kuran-sama."

"Night, Aido-sama."

And he left my room. I had lied to him when I said I was fine. I knew how sickly I appeared lately, but it's not really that I'm ill. I just... the lust for Ichiru's blood was becoming more physically visible. Ichiru was out in town doing something or another at the moment, so I called Aido up for a donation. That was about the eighteenth time I've had his blood since this whole thing started, then again, I tried not to call him up too much. I perferred Takuma's or one of the ladies. They were much more friendly than Aido. Of course, the ladies like Ruka tended to coddle me. I was... _cute._

I rolled my eyes and got up to lay on my bed. There wasn't class tonight, thank God, but without Ichiru here to spend the free time with, there was nothing to do. Kaname and Zero were ALWAYS together so I didn't even try to visit them on their time off, especially now, if the scent of Zero's blood in the Moon Dorms was any warning. Who knows what perverse thing they were doing...?

Probably something Ichiru and I would never get to do now.

I curled up into a ball and sighed. I wondered if Ichiru would seek out other humans to... get the pent-up lust off of his chest. If one thought about it, that's what I was doing, but for blood. I couldn't drink Ichiru, so I drunk from other vampires. But Ichiru can't show his affection for me too much, so what's stopping him from going off to date another human? Or even have sex with one...

I swallowed a lump in my throat at the thought of that. Was this how Ichiru felt when he thought of me sucking someone else's blood? This only served to make me feel worse about what I was making everyone go through.

I put my hands up to my head and gripped my hair.

Why couldn't I just have some control?! Or maybe some courage to try drinking Ichiru again and have the willpower to stop when we needed to even though it tasted so good. It would still taste just as good tomorrow, so...

At that moment Ichiru walked into my room, using the extra key I had gotten for him. He smiled to me warmly and took off his coat.

"Hey..." he came over to the bed and sat down as I unraveled around myself. "Why are you all curled up on the bed? It's warm outside," he said, plucking at his clingy clothes... which wafted his scent around the room.

I felt the bond jump at the smell and my pupils dialated at the heat radiating off of him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him and in the low light, I could see the thin sheen of sweat on his collarbone.

"I...Ichiru..." I whispered. He looked down at me and probably saw the way I was looking at him like a piece of meat. A piece of bloody meat. However, he just sat there, still idly fanning himself with the no-doubt warm air coming out of his shirt. I know he saw the red in my eyes!

"Ichiru, please... stop..." I squeaked, closing my eyes with much effort.

He knew what he was doing, because no sooner than he kicked off his shoes, ignoring my pleading, I had sat up and grabbed his shoulders, looking him square in his cool gray eyes. I had moved faster than he could blink, and yet, he only held my gaze calmly.

"Ichiru..."

"Do you want my blood?" he asked quietly, with no fear at all.

"!"

"Do you want me to make you mine?" his voice had dropped to a whisper.

I shuddered and I was sure that he felt the lust pass through the bond. My quivering hold on his arms tightened and I didn't want to say yes. But he knew.

He moved his arms up and gently brought me down to the bed, with him on top. My hands fell away on the way down and he leaned forward to kiss me. The kiss was deep from the moment it was initiated and I savored the taste of it, pleading my bloodlust to stay at one level. Low.

His tongue snaked in and my hands were around him in a second, pulling him closer. Oh, how I'd missed this!! I was too afraid to want him before, but now...

"Oh... Nezumi..." he mumbled moving to kiss at the base of my neck. I made a low noise and my hands carded through his soft, silver shock of hair as I stared up at the ceiling, letting my eyes become half-mast already. His fingers started feeling for the hem of my shirt and I closed my eyes. He found it and soon his hands were up under it, feeling me up.

Suddenly, I could hear his heartbeat and his breathing above all else. It was sounding as if that was the only thing I needed to hear, like a predator on the prowl.

The hunger was growing.

And I was scared.

"Ichiru...! Please... I don't want to hurt you," I panted.

"You won't," he said, without even looking up.

"Ichiru..." I merely said. ...I would try.

I kept my eyes closed while he kissed my face, all over. I gasped all high-pitched when his thumb brushed over one of my nipples. Each time he did it, it became more sensitive until I let out a tiny moan.

His vital signs remained blaringly loud and I could hear his heartbeat quicken at my noise before he finally seperated us to remove my shirt. He discarded his as well and we looked at each other like _here-we-go..._

He smiled reassuringly at me before it turned devilish as his eyes raped my upper body. I blushed and squrimed a bit in embarassment.

"Quit it, pervert..." I mumbled.

He chuckled and positioned himself above me and pressed his hips into mine. I felt myself get harder at the contact and I pushed back, hungry for more. Speaking of hunger, it flared a bit and my eyes automatically locked onto his bite-area. _No..._

I snarled quietly and tore my eyes away. He noticed and put a hand to my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"You're doing good..." he offered.

I felt him start undoing my jeans quickly. Yeah, maybe we should just get to it before I freak out. I reached in between us and undid his belt and such, as well. He looked down at me in a bit of shock. I never did that before, I know, and I gave a sly grin. The only time I did that was the time before getting in the shower and that was when I was exploring him.

I lifted my waist so that he could get the rest of my clothes off. As I tried not to blush or let the bloodlust get to me, I hooked my thumbs into his waistbands. Then while I kicked my pants off, I pulled his down from his hips, sitting up and meeting him with a kiss so that I could get them over the curve of his butt. His _nice _butt.

He thought this was just the best thing and growled sensually, giving me _that _look. I checked in on my thirst and found that it was at the point that I took my leave, but I all but ignored it and nearly missed Ichiru swiftly coating his fingers and hardened length in the lubricant we kept hidden. He'd used his fingers more than once, so I gulped at the sight of him using the product on his penis...

Ichiru slipped two fingers into me and I moaned with my mouth closed, pressing against his hand. He began wiggling them around and I gasped a bit, my hands coming up to hold onto his shoulders. The tips of his fingers found the sensitive spot inside of me and brushed up against it briefly making me moan louder.

But it also ignited the hunger.

I jerked Ichiru down to me and to my horror, he came down easily.

"Nezumi," he said, sternly, locking eyes with me.

The fire in his eyes burned brighter than any hunger I've had so far and I swallowed hard, nodding. I could do this... I will.

So he scissored his fingers quickly, making me wince and flop back down to the bed, still holding onto his strong shoulders. He edged closer and placed his shaft at my entrance. He made sure my eyes never left his and he cooed, "Relax, all right?" I gave him a quick squeeze on his shoulders and nodded, not trusting myself to open my mouth.

He slowly pressed in and it stung right away, making me open my mouth in a sharp intake of air. He stopped and looked at me nervously. Not only did it hurt, but I had this image of me ripping out Ichiru's throat with my bare fangs. Closing my eyes, tears slid their way out for both reasons and Ichiru spoke softly, "I'm sorry... Should I--"

"...No," I said, opening my eyes.

He didn't say anything, but bent to kiss me as he pushed in farther. It hurt more, but I was determined and knew that it would be fine. My body was already healing from the pain due to Aido's fresh blood in my system. In fact, it started feeling good and I moaned to encouage Ichiru. I wanted so bad to bite him, and not just because he harbored that fine wine of his, but because it was how I could show my affection, as well. I know how good a bite felt to him.

Obeying my moan, he came in more, and this time I tilted my head back and before I could stop myself, I pushed myself down; spearing myself on him. He started and I bit out a short cry. He began to pull out, but I told him to wait. He did and I willed myself to adjust quicker. What if this was the only time I got to do this? I couldn't wait until I was sure my body was stretched enough. We have to do this now.

"Go," I ordered, feeling the sweat bead up on my neck. I was healing quick, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt like hell.

Hesitantly, he pulled out completely and came back in, not stopping at all until he was buried to the hilt in me. A languid moan from me coaxed a moan from him, too. I wondered if he was getting any pleasure at all. It felt like that if I could not bite him, then he was left unsatisfied, but as if he read my thoughts for once he muttered, "Nezumi... you're so tight..." and he moaned again, pulling himself out.

"You... You can go faster, if you want..."

"I can't, it'll hurt you," he said, a bit more composed and shaking his head.

I pursed my lips together and waited for him to slide back in halfway, not going as fast as I would've liked, before pushing my bottom on him again. It did not hurt as bad as the first time I did that, but his breath caught in his throat. I began grinding myself around him and he groaned, his eyelids lowering.

I was thankful that my bloodlust seemed to be plateauing when Ichiru pulled himself out again. He allowed himself the pleasure of ramming back in, making us both shake and moan with the feel of it. He began his rhythm of sex, finally, and I moved myself to meet him. This feeling of completion was so perfect that the tears falling from my eyes were those of joy now. Ichiru lowered his head and kissed me quickly and saying so low that I almost missed it, "You're perfect... you're perfect..." and moved his head to nuzzle into my neck. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and thought that I had done it. It was over.

But suddenly, he hit the spot inside of me and it was like before when he touched it, but this time I saw spots and as I blinked them away... I found my fangs sunk completely down into Ichiru's neck.

--

**Author's Notes:** Eeeep! Lotsa lemon and a cliffie! I think this one might be nine to ten chappies. As I think about it, I'm imagining ten but I don't know what would happen in the tenth. 0.0 Oh well, I'll see when I get there. (Ugh, I can't type right now. I had like... fifty typos just now- some happened while trying to fix others )

Review and tell me whatcha thought of this one!


	9. Chapter 9 Moment of Truth

**Under Our Noses**- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction: Sequel.

**Disclaimer**- Don't Own VK. T-T But I do own Nezumi! :holds up Nezumi: :D

**Nezumi**: "Ack! What the--?!"

**Author's Notes- **Heller! Dis is the ninth chappie and possibly the last, but I'll let you know at the end of the chappie if it is or not.

**Warnings-** Continued Sprite (It's not, really. You'll see what I mean).

Enjoy! :D

--

_**Chapter 9- Moment of Truth**_

**-Ichiru-**

At first, I didn't register the problem that Nezumi's bite meant, but when I felt him shaking under me, I remembered. He was quaking with fear and maybe a bit of resitance. He was trying to remove himself from my neck because he knew what was about to happen. I did too, but...

"It's all right. Calm down... you can drink," I whispered into his ear, pulling myself out of him, the passionate high smothered by the sense of danger. I put my arms under his back and pulled him up, cradling him against my chest. I put my hand on the back of his head and pressed him into my neck saying, "Go ahead. Drink. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He dug his fingers into my arms and I felt more tears falling on my shoulder. He whimpered and... he wouldn't drink.

"Nezumi, please..." I begged. I needed this as much as him, but besides the way the bond sent a soft electricity through me when he drank, I hated to see him suffer. He couldn't take much more of this deprevation and he looked like he pneumonia lately, or something. Walking around looking a zombie with those half-mast eyes. Oh, his eyes... they didn't look so much like the fresh grass of Spring and more like a tarnished emerald. I closed my own eyes against the sadness building up. I knew it was because of me and if all I had to do was endure some blood loss then it was worth it.

He let out a cracked whine at my neck and at last I felt his tongue lathe over the trickle of blood under his fangs. That's it... all he had to do was unplug his fangs from the wound- they were so deep that he couldn't drink with them in and it was like I'd been stabbed through with two daggers. But it didn't hurt, it felt refreshing like a bottle of water to someone who's been out in the desert for quite some time.

Finally, he pressed himself closer and straightened his back. I held my breath when he removed his fangs... and bit down again, overlapping the first one at a slightly different angle and less deep. I made a quiet grunt in pain this time, but he only began sucking. I let out the breath and started stroking his hair. Now all he needs is a little control and this whole thing will be a memory...

**-Kaname-**

Zero was sleeping peacefully next to me, thouroughly exhausted, and I smiled to myself, thinking about what happened a few minutes ago. He was so pouty about how I "held" his erection. Well, _I_ was quite proud of myself for being able to make him collapse with pleasure. Then again, he made me clean up the bed, but I supposed it was worth it if I got Zero so excited in the first place.

I pet his silver head of hair slowly and he seemed to lean into the touch even as he slept. He was still naked under the clean blankets, but I had dressed in more casual clothes: a dark navy blue button-up shirt and a pair of almost-black, gray jeans. I was perched on the side of the bed and looking over some forms regarding the Night Class and such, but I heard a soft murmur behind me, from Zero. Looking back, I saw that he was still asleep, but he had turned over so that he was nuzzling into my hand. The sheer power of his cuteness caused me to put those papers down and turn to him, my whole body up on the bed. I leaned over him and began kissing that beautiful, naturally fair face. He started to wake up a bit, his hands coming up to ruffle my hair and push at my shoulders.

"Ka...name..." he mumbled. "Cut it out..."

"I can't help it," I told him, planting a kiss on the tip of his nose. I stroked his hair and moved to kiss his eyelids which prompted him to open them, revealing his drowsy gray irises. His drowsy _annoyed _irises. My heart beat a bit harder at the hunter's anger as it always has and probably always will and I smiled back at his scowl.

"I wonder how you do that."

He sighed, "Do what, you insufferable--" He was interrupted by a kiss to those full, soft lips.

"Get me on with a simple sneer."

He blushed and pushed a smirking me off of him, pulling the covers up to hide him away.

"Shut up."

"Right away," I teased, sliding off of the bed. As I stood, a scent hit me that I hadn't smelled since that one time it looked like a police force breaking in to apprehend a criminal in the act: Ichiru's blood. It didn't alarm me at first, considering Nezumi's unbreakable concern for Ichiru's safety, but then again, bloodlust could get pretty strong.

"Zero," I called softly, turning back to the rather shapely lump under the covers.

He peeked out from the top, looking wary. "Yeah?"

"Ichiru's blood has been spilled somewhere."

Instantly, he flew into a sitting up position and looked worried. He said, "Do you think Nezumi...?"

"Maybe. Come on, get dressed," I told him before I went out into the hall where Kain, Ichijo and Shiki were standing, looking just as worried. I walked down to them and Takuma asked lowly, "Do you smell it?" when I nodded he continued, "Kaname... if Nezumi kills Ichiru... I mean, drinking blood like that on the school grounds isn't allowed in the first place."

"I know."

Kain stepped closer and said, "Should we go see?"

"Zero is coming, too," I informed. They all nodded. They knew I would not have tolerance for anything under acceptance for Zero from them, and besides, now that Zero has become quieter about hating vampires, they seem to like him more.

Just then, the aforementioned hunter came out of my room and nodded to us and we set out for Nezumi's room on the other side of this floor.

Zero was watching the ground the whole time, obviously fretting for his little brother. His whole family would've been taken out by pureblood vampires if Nezumi killed Ichiru. As I put a comforting arm around his waist, I wondered what exactly that would mean for me. I, too, was a pureblood vampire. Would Zero come to resent and regret me? The very thought of Zero hating me after all this time probably sent a pulse of upsetness from my side of the bond because Zero looked up at me. He smirked.

"Don't worry. I don't think I would waste my hatred on you anymore."

The other three cast amused glances our way and then to each other.

But the smiles and such faded as the scent of Ichiru's blood got stronger as we got closer to Nezumi's room. I looked to the other three who all sported one-way blood bonds with my little brother. Their eyes darkened and Ichijo put a hand up to touch the most-likely tingling spot on his neck where Nezumi made his bite-area. That proved that it was, indeed, in his room and the smell was probably his doing. Zero tensed a little and we slowed in our approach.

"Are we supposed to just bust in?" Shiki asked, looking at me. Soon, they all were and I thought about the possible scenarios.

"Well... if Ichiru is dead," I started, noting Zero's frown. "and Nezumi knows what he did, then I can guess that he would be pretty broken up. There would be no need to break down the door. And assuming the worst had happened, I don't think he would be willing to fight either, so only Zero and I will go in. But I want you all to remain out of sight unless we call."

The three nobles nodded and the turned to go make themselves unseen. When they were gone, I turned to Zero who still looked distant.

"I'm sure Nezumi wouldn't be able to kill Ichiru. He loves him alot..."

"How can you be so sure?" he shot back, indicating how much he'd been thinking about it.

"...If you were, oh, I don't know... Aido," I said, knowingly picking the one vampire he hated the most in the whole school, "And someone told you that Kaname Kuran killed Zero Kiryuu, what would you say?"

"...Aido would be glad," he chuckled sarcastically, but I knew he understood my point.

So now Zero moved towards the door and knocked firmly. No answer and he looked at me, looking all flustered. I stepped up to the door and listened...

"The shower's running. He probably can't hear you," I said, knowing that "he" could mean Ichiru, as well as Nezumi. He nodded and gulped, putting his hand on the doorknob. He turned it and pushed it open...

The smell of valiant hunter's blood drifted out of the room, but it was diluted smelling. We both stepped in. There wasn't any sign of a murder- the bed was empty and not blood-stained, if not rumpled. Zero meandered closer to the closed bathroom door and the shower was still going. I watched him, still over by the door frame. I couldn't tell what was about to happen or what had already transpired in here. Both boys' scents were still fresh here, and I hoped to whatever god there was that Nezumi hadn't killed Ichiru and hidden his body while he bathed the smell of the incriminating blood off of himself.

I almost wanted to stop Zero, but as soon as he reached the door, it opened and someone bumped into him. They both grunted and I started towards them, but as the steam of the ever-going shower cleared, I saw Ichiru standing in front of his twin.

Zero promptly wrapped his arms around Ichiru who was wearing a pair of black sweatpants looking baffled.

"Zero...?"

"Oh my God, Ichiru! I thought you were dead, you bastard!" he cried, using swear words to hide his relief.

"Huh?" Ichiru muttered, lost.

"The smell of your blood is running through the halls, Kiryuu-kun," I offered, curious as to what was going on. Zero stepped away from his apparently bathed brother and nodded. Ichiru smirked and opened his mouth to say something when the shower cut off, at last. We all knew who it was by now, but it was still kind of surreal considering how worked up we were about Nezumi having lost control.

"Well..." Ichiru said, sounding smug, "I think you all underestimated Nezu-kun."

"Who are you talking to, Ichiru...?" Nezumi asked from the bathroom, sounding happy.

"Our dear brothers."

Nezumi was heard fumbling with something in the bathroom and he squeaked, "Kaname!"

Zero shot a look to me and said, "Jeez, Kaname, why do you have the brat so scared of you?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "As if you aren't mean to him. Besides. Vampires are different than humans- he is below me and he is my little brother and as such he has to present himself to me accordingly. As in, he's probably trying to get properly dressed and not look like he's just had sex in the shower."

Ichiru blushed deeply and Nezumi was heard squeak again. Zero's eyes widened while I continued, grinning, "Of course, when Nezumi and I form a more brotherly and friendly bond, it would be fine to be more casual around me. Although, I would not mind if he did it anyway."

At that, Nezumi peeked around the corner, still blushing at my earlier explaination. He came around completely to stand next to Ichiru who put an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to have alerted everyone, nii-san. I... didn't plan on biting him," he said quietly, giving Ichiru a look. Ichiru nodded and further explained proudly, "I figured he could handle it. I made him drink. He didn't even take too much, even though he went without it for some time."

Zero shook his head, "You could have died."

"I trusted that Nezumi would stop this time. And he did. So what's the problem?"

Zero held his hands out in front of him and gestured like he was strangling Ichiru. He let out a roar and turned on his heel, snagging me on the way out of the door. I yanked him back and said to the other hunter/pureblood couple, "He was just worried about you two, is all."

"Let's _go_!" Zero pulled me out of the door.

As we walked back down the hall, informing my three vampire friends who accompanied us of the events and telling them to alert the others, I was glad that my brother learned how to control himself even when faced- spur of the moment, with no preparation for the task- with the sweetest blood to ever hit his palate.

--

**Author's Notes: **Aww, how sweet! Yeah, this was basically the final chappie, but to tie it up more snuggly and to make it a nice, neat ten, I'll have an epilogue put up! By the way, yes chappies five through nine were posted all together. Summer gets boring, guys, and by the time I got to a computer, I'll have it finished up, assuming I have finished ten by then.

Thanks for reading so far- just one more! :3


	10. Epilogue

**Under Our Noses**- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction: Sequel.

**Disclaimer**- Don't Own VK. T-T But I do own Nezumi! :holds up Nezumi: :D

**Nezumi**: "Ack! What the--?!"

**Author's Notes-** Welcome to the final chappie of _Under Our Noses_ and I pummel you all with little chibi Kanames, Zeros, Ichirus and Nezumis for sticking wiff me!

Enjoy the epilogue!

--

_**Epilogue**_

**-Ichiru-**

The Autumn season finally ensued properly at Cross Academy and cooled the air nicely. The leaves even began falling, covering the dulling grass and making the groundskeepers' jobs harder as they tried to keep it clean and plant the Fall flowers. All of the color schemes around the school became warmer, yet bland. and brighter greens were out... except for a certain pureblood's eyes.

"Ichiru, are you all packed?" Nezumi came up beside me asking.

Yeah, we were leaving the school. Neither of us really came here because we wanted to attend the establishment. I had a place somewhere else where Nezumi could go to a hunter school. Headmaster Cross was upset that the only other pureblood was leaving because he could use the power behind his ideals of the two races co-existing. Nezumi understood and left a written endorsement with him, which was as good as his presence here.

Kaname and Zero didn't mind much if we were leaving, but it wasn't as cold as it sounded. They just knew how it was. Besides, Zero was all sad that his little twin brother was off again. I told him that we would come and visit.

I smiled and nodded, replying, "I barely had anything to begin with. A better question would be: are you?"

He gave a sheepish grin.

"Um..."

He had not, obviously. ;

"Good." I began, confusing him, "I wanted to take you somewhere before we left anyway."

His eyes lit up and he grinned, "Really? Where?"

I laughed and wondered if he was an oddball of a vampire like Takuma was- what could possibly excite a vampire? Apparently, the surprise promise of going somewhere in the small town that he's been in numerous times. I didn't answer him right away- besides, the place we were going before we departed Cross Academy was somewhere we had both gone before.

"Ichiruuuuu!" he mewled, pawing at my shirt, looking so very adorable.

I steeled myself against it saying, "Nope. You'll know soon enough."

And so began his pout... before an evil little smirk took its place and he did exactly what I thought he would- he read my mind. Or tried to anyway.

...

...

"Hey! Why can't I...?" he growled.

"I used a spell."

"Hm! You jerk!" he pouted some more, crossing his arms over his chest.

I ruffled his hair, dodging his swatting hands, before putting a jacket on and moving to stand behind his _I'm-not-going-anywhere-with-you _form.

"That's right. But you love me that way," I reminded him, bending quickly and pressing my lips to the side of his neck from behind. I felt him shiver and let out a breathy sigh, but as he started to turn to me, I ran out the door, laughing.

"And don't cheat this time!" I called back, dashing down the hall.

Last time I tried to out run the pureblood vampire, I found myself go quickly from tearig through the grass to flat on my back in less than a second. And he was walking some distance away. Another time, I was a fair distance away, but he took a more practical approach and used his super speed to tackle me down. It really wasn't fair. Then again, I always got to be on top in the end, if you know what I mean.

I flung open the Moon Dorm's doors and took off down the stairs and across the darkening campus, headed for the gates. A few vampires were seated on the steps and looked at me like I was nuts. And their expressions changed to that of mixed fear and amusement when Nezumi bounded down the steps close behind. They probably thought he was on the hunt or something. I smirked at the thought- sometimes Nezumi and I liked to play "predator and prey" because it got him excited. No, I knew better; they could feel fear and I definitely was not scared. I was more anxious.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Nezumi focused on me and saw the look of intent on his features. He was running steadily and with the unparalleled grace of a vampire, not even breaking a sweat. I chuckled to myself. Who was I kidding, thinking I could last longer than him even if I was a hunter?

I chanced another look. He looked like a cheetah closing in on a poor impala in the African plains: his eyes level and locked on me and his body moving fautlessly to get the perfect speed.

As I turned back, I saw that I was closer to the gates. Maybe I would win! ; I hoped so, the look in Nezumi's eyes were making me worried if I lost. I made him race (somewhat) like a human and if he still caught me, I had to endure more than just losing. He would never let me live it down. Maybe something more... pleasurable, hopefully...

I wasn't sure if it was my off-track thoughts or what, but suddenly, I heard him grunt and before I could turn my head completely I was rolling over in the grass with presumably a vampire latched around me. The death roll ended with me on the bottom and Nezumi straddled on my waist, pinning my shoulders down, barely even panting. I was, though, and I looked over to see how close I was to winning.

"I... I guess I'm... just... no match for you... huh?" I conceded between pants.

He didn't say anything, but just held my gaze, the intensity from the chase still there. He was not smiling.

"Nezumi?" I tried.

His eyes fell to my neck and his tongue came out to lick his lips, and in the interval, I could see his extended fangs.

"N-Nezumi!" I called, a bit frantic. Tilting my head back, I could see the others way back on the steps standing now and looking our way.

I closed my eyes as he began leaning down. What was happening...?

"You really think I have no control, don't you?" he whispered into my ear and planted a chaste kiss on my bite-area.

My eyes flew open and I snarled, "Nezumi, you little prick! God, you scared the shit out of me!"

At that his eyebrows rose while he got off of me.

"You have quite the mouth. You must get that from your brother."

I stood, smirked good-naturedly and brushed the leaves and such off of me, replying, "Yeah? Well, you have quite the sadistic streak. You must get that from _your_ brother."

"Touche... Either way... I win!" he giggled.

--

"The mall?" Nezumi chirpped, looking up at me, questionably.

"What? Don't like my date ideas?" I answered with a questioned (which he hated when I did that anyway). "Well. Maybe you should ask me out sometime," I joked, taking my hand from his. He quickly snatched it back saying quickly, "No! It's fine! I was only wondering why here? We haven't been here since that one time. When our bond was established."

I looked down at him and his slight blush and said, "I know. I was kidding. I wanted to see something here, is all. This isn't the first stop."

He tilted his head on the way through the automatic sliding doors and I felt the soft mental tug of him trying to read my thoughts again, 'hmph'ing when he found the spell still there.

He sulked all the way over to the center of the first floor where there were several benches placed around one of those wishing fountains with all the coins in the pool. He glanced into it curiously before we sat on the bench where we spied Kaname and Zero that one time. Once we were both down, he looked around the huge building, ever-curious of the people and places here. I just watched him with a warm smile until he was focused once more on me.

"So..." he started awkwardly and tinting a bit at my stare.

"Talk to me," I told him. At once, he understood. I wanted to know last time when we were if I would be able to just sit and talk with my girlfriend... or boyfriend.

"Ok," he purred softly and nodded. And so he talked to me. He told me about his childhood, some tears from him and comforting on my part when he spoke of the hunter attack that seperated him and Kaname. He told me of his upbringing with a common vampire couple who taught him almost everything else he needed to live as what he was. The few encounters with my "asshole of a brother", Zero, which made me laugh.

I gave him my story, too, which he said was more interesting than his. He said that he had heard about the Hio/Kiryuu murders, and that he was interseted of how I fell in to be with the other pureblood. I eventually asked Nezumi, though, if he was Kaname's twin because they looked alot alike.

He laughed and shook his head, "No, we just both look a bit alike, I guess. Besides, his eyes are auburn and mine aren't."

I smiled and held his face in one of my hands, gently. Immediately, as he leaned into my touch, he blushed and brought his hand up to rest over mine. I leaned in and whispered, "That's right. Yours are green."

And I kissed him.

--

"You said this was stop one. Can't we stay a while longer? I want to look around in there..." he whined, looking behind us at the closing doors of the mall forlornly.

"We can come back. The second place isn't too far away from here." and I pointed off into the now way overgrown, still a little green, grassy field next to the mall where Nezumi bit me for the first time. "It'll only be a second."

He blushed again and murmured, "I fell in love with a romantic..."

"You did," I confirmed and proceeded to pull him along by the hand, through the parking lot and towards the poorly-kempt area.

The sun was almost to the horizon when we got to the edge where the pavement met the grass with a silver meeting green effect and I doubted Nezumi thought of it as me and him, but like he said: I was a romantic.

"Ready? The grass is taller than you," I barbed.

He sneered at me and told me to just go before he kills me. I laughed and stepped in, the grass almost swallowing me myself. As I turned around, still stomping down the grass as much as I could so Nezumi made it through easier, I saw him glancing around at the vegetation in interest and tucking a few stray locks of deep cocoa hair back behind his ear. I smiled in adoration and turned back, giving his hand a light squeeze. He squoze back after a second of probably looking confused as to why I did that. The blood bond flickered a bit in our rising feelings and I never thought in a million years that I would come to love a vampire.

Finally, I stopped and looked up out of the grass into the sky.

"This is about where it happened. Do you think you could...?" I asked, motioning toward all this grass around us, letting go of his hand. He nodded, understanding what I wanted him to do. He closed his eyes and I felt gravity increase a bit, but the grass around us flattened swiftly in a large circle, making a clearing.

"You know," he said matter-of-factly while taking a seat on the soft grass, "I could've made a path to this area, as well"

I sat down, too, facing him. "Yeah, I know. But if you did that then I wouldn't feel so much like the dominant one. I'm the boyfriend."

"...I'm a boy, too," he said.

"Trust me, I know." I said, making him pout in embarassment. "But you are the girl in our relationship."

"Whatever," he muttered in defeat, dropping onto his back. I took the opprotunity to crawl over and loom over his body on all fours, making him watch me warily. But I only dropped my head to kiss his forehead before rolling over and laying next to him. He grunted, which made me smirk.

"What did you think I was going to do? Fuck you?"

His eyes widened as he rolled onto his side looking at me. "There you go again with that language. Kiryuu must have taught you all those words when you were little."

"No..." I insisted, but I forgot what I was talking about when he scooted closer and pressed his head to my chest, curling up there. I put my arms around him and closed myself around him as much as I could, too.

"You're so warm, Ichiru..." he whispered.

"You are, too..." I told him before I closed my eyes, almost getting sleepy listening to his soft breathing.

We laid there for about a mintue before Nezumi untucked his head and looked up at me with something resembling awe flashing through his eyes. I looked back at him with a questioning smile.

"Hey, Ichiru. Your heartbeat."

"What of it?"

"It matches mine."

"Hm. Do you know why?" I asked, sounding like an elementary school teacher.

"The blood bond...?" he tried.

"Yes. But a more romantic answer would be..."

"Because I love you and our hearts know when they have met their match."

"Hm. That was good," I complimented.

We still laid there, neither of us willing to fall alseep and miss a second of one of those "times" with each other. The stars were out, recording the moment within their infinite, gittering forms, by the time we stood back up and made our way back to the mall so Nezumi could get some shopping out of his system.

I gave a dirty smile to him when he came back with a pair of jeans that I would die to see him and his butt in and couldn't believe I didn't see it when I agreed to help him get our brothers apart. How stupid of me to go after Zero when my signifigant other was right here the whole time.

--

As I witnessed what seemed like Nezumi's first shopping spree, I wondered if he would consider adopting a child somewhere along the line... because while I had no shame in loving another male, I would love having a family with him at my side.

--

**Author's Notes:** That's right! That's the end, or is the beginning!? :D Before I post a little poll I'd like you to answer quickly... I'd like to thank the Academy... oops, wrong group. X3 I'm corny, I know. But really, thanks for reading the whole thing and reviewing even though it would be easier to just read and carry on. Please review for this one, too.

Anyways, poll!!

1) Should I do the next sequel? Which is obviously hinted at in the end.

2) If I did the sequel, would you mind if it was mostly told with mostly IchiruxNezumi?

Thanks once more and if those two questions get too many rejections, then sorry, no third installment! If you don't want that to happen, then please tell me if you want me to continue the little series I've got going!

Loves you all!


	11. Next One Is Up!

The third one is up!

It's called _By Your Side_!

Check it out


End file.
